


Crossroads

by Shuichi77



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 32,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuichi77/pseuds/Shuichi77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuichi is at a crossroad in his life and has no idea which way to turn. What in the world will he do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any way shape or form, duh.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Ahh!"

The small slender pink haired singer cried out as he shot up in his bed, dripping with sweat and breathing heavily. The loud scream quickly awoke Shuichi's sleeping partner.

"Another nightmare?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry for waking you Ryuichi..." The beautiful blue eyed brunette then gently wrapped his arms around his lover's shoulders and placed a kiss on his warm cheek.

"It's ok Shui-chan. Do you wanna cuddle with Kumagoro?" Shuichi couldn't help but to smile at the adorable childish tone in his idols voice as he tried to hand him the small pink bunny rabbit.

"I think I'd rather cuddle with Ryui-chan." The brunette was very happy to oblige and immediately pounced on the smaller boy, cuddling into him tightly.

Ryuichi quickly fell asleep pressed closely against his lover. Shuichi however was having trouble falling back asleep, his mind still stuck in his reoccurring dream. He had been with Ryuichi for over a year now, but this dream refused to leave Shuichi in peace. And even after all this time, he couldn't bring himself to tell Ryuichi that it wasn't so much a nightmare, but a dream…a dream that was filled with nothing but fond memories of that tall arrogant blonde.

As Shuichi finally began to slip away into sleep, he couldn't help but to whisper that name one last time…

"Yuki…"


	2. Realization

"Shuichi…Shuiiichi….Shuichi!"

"Huh? What?" Shuichi snapped out of his daze to see his best friend standing over him with a frown.

"What do you mean 'what'? You have been sitting in that chair staring at the floor for an hour now and we have an album release coming up in three months and you haven't written a single song. What is your problem?!" The pink haired boy then slumped down in his chair and gave a long sigh.

"I don't know Hiro…"

"How can you not know? Is everything ok with you and Ryuichi-san?"

"Yeah, everything is fine with us…." Shuichi's voice was still very depressed and he was not putting up a very convincing argument. Hiro then grabbed a chair and pulled it over to be opposite the singer and sat in it backwards resting his long arms on the back of it.

"I've known you long enough to know when something is wrong Shuichi and I know something is bothering you. In fact, I haven't seen you this depressed since…" Hiro then came to the unfortunate realization and all the horrible memories of Shuichi's last slump came rushing back.

"Shuichi…is it Yuki?" This made the singer immediately burst into hysterical tears, which confirmed Hiro's suspicions. Hiro then let out a long aggravated sigh.

"Shuichi…I thought you said everything was going well with Ryuichi. So why is Yuki bothering you all of a sudden? You haven't even seen or spoken to him in over a year." The pink haired boy tried to stammer through his explanation through heavy sobs.

"I-I don't know Hiro…I j-just…" Hiro was now beginning to get annoyed with the boys stammering.

"You just what Shuichi?"

"I miss Yuki!" Shuichi then burst into an even heavier flow of tears and sobs as he buried his head in his hands. Hiro then let out another sigh and patted the top of the singers head gently as he spoke.

"Well…What are you going to do about it Shuichi?" Shuichi then sniffled heavily while he raised his head and wiped the tears from his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"I don't know what to do Hiro…I love Ryuichi so much and I know that he is so good to me…but lately I haven't been able to get Yuki off my mind."

"Well why has he been on your mind so much all of a sudden after all this time?" Shuichi then took a deep breath before answering.

"Well for the past few weeks, I've had this dream and it's the same one every night." There was then a long pause before Hiro asked the obvious question.

"What is this dream about?" Shuichi then leaned his head all the way back against the back of his chair so that he was staring at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Well it always starts off with me and Ryuichi singing on stage and there is a huge crowd and they are all cheering and I feel so happy…Then all of a sudden the lights fade out and the stage falls out from underneath me taking Ryuichi with it. Then I start falling into the darkness and as I'm falling I can see a small light below me getting brighter as I fall…." Shuichi was then silent as the whole dream came flooding back to his memory in full detail; the suddenness of it took it him by surprise and he zoned out completely.

"And then what?" The red heads voice snapped Shuichi back out of his mind enough to continue recounting his dream.

"After falling for what feels like forever, I finally reach the light and it's so bright that I can't see anything around me so I close my eyes. Then when I open them…I'm back in Yuki's place, sitting on his lap facing him and we are on his couch. I'm just sitting there…staring into his eyes…then he just smiles at me and leans forward and kisses me. And even though it's a dream…it feels so real. Then he just looks at me and tells me that he loves me. Then I wake up." The break room was completely silent for a moment while Hiro processed the information and Shuichi continued to stare blankly into the ceiling. The silence continued for a few minutes before Hiro finally spoke up.

"Have you told Ryuichi about this dream?" Shuichi then finally lifted his head forward to look at his friend with teary eyes.

"No. I can't bring myself to tell him…I mean it's just a dream after all…"

"Yes but dreams are usually full of deep rooted meanings and emotions." This made small tears begin to stain Shuichi's face once again.

"That's what I'm afraid of Hiro…Ryuichi is so good to me and I do love him and I don't want to think about Yuki…but I don't know what to do." Hiro then put on a small smile and brought back his usual cool tone in an attempt to comfort his friend.

"Well I think it's possible that you never got any closure when Yuki left you. I mean the guy did just pack up and skip town in the middle of the night without even telling you. So maybe you should try confronting him now that he is back in Japan so that you can get some closure." There was a small silence in the room once again before Shuichi finally burst from his chair with his fist raised high in the air and a determined grin on his face.

"You're right Hiro! I'll go and find Yuki and tell him that he is a jerk! I'll get the last laugh this time!" Hiro couldn't help but to laugh at the singer's outburst. Shuichi was now laughing triumphantly and standing in his super hero pose; he was defiantly back to his old over the top self.

"Well try not to take too long, we do still have an album release coming up and we need you to get back to writing already."

"Don't worry Hiro, I'll be back in no time and we will be at the top of all the charts! Bad Luck will be number one!" Shuichi then gave the red head a huge grin before grabbing his bag and bolting out of the door to start his quest.

As the door slammed behind the pink haired boy Hiro slumped over his chair and let out another sigh.

"That kid really is something else."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well, and so the adventure begins with my first Gravitation fanfic woo hoo! I hope you all enjoy ^_^
> 
> -Oh and sorry the first chapter is so short. Forgive me.-


	3. Searching

Shuichi quickly left the tall glass building that housed their recording studio and made his way triumphantly down the sidewalk with his head held high and his determination on full blast. As he walked briskly down the streets, his feet guided him on a path without him even having to think about it; he had walked these streets more times than he could even count. His fast paced auto pilot made his walk take only ten minutes. His feet then stopped all on their own in front of that very familiar house that he used to call home. Once he stopped his brain finally took over upon seeing two unfamiliar cars parked in the driveway; the sight made him smack himself in the forehead as he exclaimed out loud.

"Gah! I'm such an idiot! I know that he moved….why did I come here?" He then let out a long sigh as his upbeat attitude began to steadily decline.

He then stood there in front of that house for a few minutes, taking a good long look at it while so many memories came flooding back to him. He remembered every single thing that had happened there: the first time that the arrogant blonde kissed him, the day that he arrived on Yuki's doorstep with all his bags ready to move in, all the times that he fell asleep on the floor outside of Yuki's study…and the day that he woke up to find the entire house completely bare, with Yuki nowhere to be found; that was the last time he ever seen that house or the tall blonde. The pink haired boy was then quickly snapped out of his daze as he saw someone exit the house, that he was now staring blankly at, and he bolted away hoping not be seen. He ran all the way down the residential street and didn't stop until he rounded the nearest corner. After he was sure he was far out of sight, he bent over and put his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. It took him a few minutes to gather himself and get back to thinking clearly. He then stood up straight from his crouched position and returned to a determined attitude, although a now slightly diminished one.

"I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." With that, Shuichi then started walking, at a normal pace now, to the nearest convenience store.

He soon arrived at a small shop just outside of the residential area. He made his way to the public phone located just outside the store and picked up the phone book that was chained to its base. He quickly began scanning the pages at the very back of the book under the letter "Y". As he had thought, the name stuck out on the page that he had now flipped to, "Yuki, Erie". He then placed a finger on the name and dragged it across the page to point to the address opposite it; he was relieved to see that it was an address he didn't recognize so he knew that this had to be his new one. He picked up the pen that was attached the phone booth as well and scrawled the address onto the palm of his hand. After double checking to make sure he had written it down correctly, the pink haired boy quickly abandoned the phone booth and headed to his destination. As he walked he found himself staring into his palm repeatedly, finding its location to be rather odd. Never the less, he continued to walk down the streets that were now beginning to crowd with people as the sun began to set and all the bars and nightclubs began to open their doors. After another ten minutes or so, Shuichi finally made it out of the city center and was now walking down much quieter suburban streets. It was then only another five minutes until he was coming up on the address written on his hand; in fact he was only three houses away from his destination now. He stopped for a moment however, to fully take in the oddity that had puzzled him when he first wrote down Yuki's new address. He was now standing, three houses down from where the author lived, looking at his parent's home in which he lived up until he moved in with Ryuichi. He was still rather puzzled by the whole scenario; he wondered if Yuki had moved three houses down from his old home on pure coincidence…or if he had done it on purpose. After gazing at his childhood home for a moment, Shuichi finally took in a deep breath and continued walking down the street until he arrived in front of a large rather plain looking two story home that matched the address on his palm. Shuichi stopped again in front of this home this time and saw the same familiar black BMW parked in the driveway. The singer was now certain that the man was home so he took a moment to prepare mentally and put together his thoughts so that he could face the blonde with confidence. As soon as he was fully prepared he walked up the long driveway up to the front door and rang the doorbell with a slightly shaky hand.

*Ding*

Shuichi waited on the doorstep with his head held high and his back straight trying to keep up his determination. He stood there like that for a minute or two and after no reply he swallowed hard and rang the bell again.

*Ding*

This time he could hear someone rustling through the house and could barely make out a few obscenities being muttered. It then took only a few seconds before the door flung open to reveal the tall blonde standing there with a lit cigarette in his mouth and his hands pressed against his eyes in frustration, blocking his sight.

"What?!" The blonde's tone was extremely annoyed and he still hands his hand blocking his sight, rubbing his eyes firmly in aggravation.

"Umm…" As soon as the pink haired boy opened his mouth and uttered that one syllable, the blonde's eyes quickly shot open and he gained a shocked expression; this was the most expression Shuichi had ever actually seen from him in all the years they had known each other. It jaw even fell a slightly, just enoughto let the cigarette fall from his lips and onto the ground.

"S-Shuichi….?" The singer then remembered why he had come and did his best to put on a brave face.

"Hey Yuki….I came to tel-" The boy's words were quickly cut off by the sensation of being forcefully yanked by his arm through the door way and into the house. The force of being pulled inside almost knocked Shuichi off his feet but he was able to gain his balance and could see the blonde quickly slam the door shut. Shuichi was now beginning to panic slightly; he always knew that being on Yuki's bad side, as he often was, could be a very bad thing. After Yuki slammed the door, he took a large step toward Shuichi and the boy quickly backed up into the wall behind him in response. Yuki was completely silent as he came closer and closer to Shuichi which was never a good sign and caused Shuichi to start visibly shaking.

"Y-Yuki I-"

That was all Shuichi could get out before the blonde had him shoved firmly against the wall with his lips pressed tightly against his own. Shuichi's eyes grew wide in shock; this was not at all what he was expecting and definitely did not prepare for it. None the less, before he even knew it his whole body began melting into those strong arms and he could feel his face flush and eye lids begin to grow heavy. Shuichi could no longer try to fight off the warmth that was rekindling inside him and he desperately threw his slender arms around the taller man's neck and stood up onto the balls of his feet to more level with him and eagerly returned his kiss, deepening it. As their tongues swirled and danced together, so many memories of their time together rushed back into Shuichi's thoughts; the feeling was so over whelming that he couldn't help but moan softly into the blonde's mouth. This subtle sound earned Shuichi more than he bargained for as he was then quickly pulled from the wall and down onto the hard wood floor, with the blonde pressing down firmly on his entire body, their lips never parting for a second. Once on the floor, Yuki stealthily moved one of his hands to climb up underneath the singer shirt; his hands moved as if it had never forgotten every inch of that small slender frame. Shuichi's face was now bright red and felt like it was on fire and he had a million thoughts all running through his head; it felt as though his head might burst at any moment. Yuki's nimble hand then made its way to clamp down onto one of the boy's pert perfect nipples. This became far too much for Shuichi's already sensitive mind and body to handle, so he summoned all of his strength and shoved the blonde off of him. He quickly stammered to his feet, swung open the door and ran as fast as he could out of that house with his eyes full of tears. As he ran, he felt as though the entire world slowed down around him and he could see each and every one of his tear drops hitting the pavement as he ran; and in each of them reflected a memory of Yuki.

It happened so fast that Yuki had no time to react to stop Shuichi, so all he could was sit there on the floor with an outstretched hand and watch as the boy ran off into the distance. The blonde then lay his head down firmly in his hands and, though he would never admit it, a few small tears began to roll down his cheeks.

"Damn it…."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for the shortness of this chapter, I promise they will get longer ^_^ Thanks for reading.


	4. Closure?

Shuichi ran aimlessly with tear filled eyes until his legs finally gave out and he fell to his knees. He sat there for a moment to catch his breath and calm his tears, all the while a slurry of mixed feelings raged inside him. Once he was finally able to clear his eyes enough to see, he found himself sitting on the cold concrete of a dimly lit sidewalk in the middle of a park. He quickly jerked his head in all directions before slumping over completely, slamming his fists onto the pavement as he realized where he was; the singer now found himself in the very same place where he met Yuki for the very first time.

"Damn it! Why?! Why did I come here!?"

Shuichi then began bawling uncontrollably at the fact that his legs once again subconsciously led him to memories of Yuki. He sat there crying for what seemed like hours until he was finally able to gather his strength and stagger to his feet. It took him another few minutes to be able to actually force his legs to move toward the direction of home. For the entire walk home his mind was filled with so many racing thoughts and questions.

'Why…? I just want to know why…why did he call me by my name? Why did he kiss me? He is such a jerk…' As he got closer to home Shuichi was able to slow his racing his thoughts but didn't realize the shift of attitude they were beginning to make.

'Why…does he live by my parent's house…why didn't he tell me he was back in Japan? Why wouldn't he even try to contact me? Why did he leave in the first place…?" Shuichi quickly shook his head wildly as he realized what he was thinking, trying to shake the thoughts from his head.

"No! No no no! He is an asshole, I don't care that he is back in Japan! I love Ryuichi!"

He soon found himself in front of the large studio apartment that he shared with Ryuichi. As he stared up at the brightly lit window of their living room, he took a moment to take a very deep breath and calm himself down. He then climbed up the two flights of stairs to reach their apartment. As soon as he opened the door he was promptly tackled to the floor by the hyper brunette.

"Shuichi! Welcome home!" The pink haired boy couldn't help but to laugh at his lover that had him pinned to the floor with a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Hey Ryuichi."

"How did your recording go today? You're home late so it must have gone well."

"Yeah it was a good day. Hiro and Suguru were really the only one's recording though; I spent most of the day trying to get all the new lyrics written." Shuichi did his best to keep his cool and keep a straight face as he talked to his lover; he had never lied to Ryuichi before and he definitely did not like the feeling of doing so.

"Well I hope you got some good writing done Shui-chan." It almost pained Shuichi to see his idol smile so sincerely at his lie.

"I actually didn't get too much done; I'm having a bit of writers block." Ryuichi then gave the pink haired boy a few soft pats of encouragement on his head.

"You can do it." Shuichi was finally able to give a genuine smile to the brunette; Ryuichi was always the only one that ever truly believed in him and he needed it now more than ever.

"Thanks Ryu-chan." Ryuichi then climbed off of his lover and bounced his way into the large modern kitchen and began rustling through the refrigerator.

"Are you hungry?" Shuichi sat up to call back but still remained seated firmly on the floor.

"No, I'm ok." Ryuichi then took a few steps out of the kitchen and leaned slightly against the wall that separated their kitchen from the living room.

"Would you like to go to bed then?" Ryuichi had now made a dramatic shift from his bubbly childish self to his very seductive adult side. Shuichi saw his lover give him a shot from his lusty purple eyes; just the new seductive tone to his voice alone was enough to make all his thoughts of Yuki quickly melt away.

"Yeah."

The brunette then walked over to where Shuichi was sitting and extended a small slender hand to him, picking him straight up off the floor taking him a little by surprise; Shuichi often forgot that Ryuichi was actually much older and stronger than he was. They both then made their way to the large master bedroom hand in hand. The whole way Shuichi had a large grin on his face knowing what came after Ryuichi's random shifts into super sexy singing god mode. Upon arriving into the over-sized bedroom Shuichi made his way into the large attached bathroom to change into his sleeping shorts and a small tank top. As Shuichi was decided exactly which shorts to wear, his mind went back to his idol just on the other side of the bathroom door and the 'mode' that he was in so he made sure to pick out Ryuichi's favorite pair of super short super tight shorts to wear. Once dressed Shuichi slowly opened the door and mustered a seductive grin. Once he fully opened the door however, he looked to the bed to see a very asleep Ryuichi curled up in a ball with his Kumagoro clutched tightly to his chest. Shuichi was slightly disappointed at the sight but only for a moment; he couldn't stay disappointed at the sight of just how adorable Ryuichi was when he slept. He then decided it was actually probably for the best that he tried to get some sleep so he quietly crawled into bed and snuggled in closely to his sleeping partner, taking in the intoxicating smell of strawberries that always emanated from the brunette. It only took a few minutes for Shuichi to drift blissfully off to sleep with all the memories of his horrible day now almost completely lost from his mind.

Shuichi awoke suddenly in the early morning as the sun was rising in a cold sweat and breathing heavily, being haunted once again by his reoccurring dream. He was slightly relieved though when he looked over to see that it was nine o'clock and Ryuichi had already left for the studio for the day. He took a moment to catch his breath before climbing out of bed and into the bathroom. He walked over to the sink and turned it on to splash some cool water on his face to try and wake himself up. As he stared into the mirror he couldn't help but to let his thoughts be dragged back to his dream and even worse, his encounter with the blonde yesterday. As his memories of yesterday came flooding back, small tears of anger trickled down his already red cheeks.

"Damn it…Hiro really was right. I have to face him…I have to get answers…I have to tell him how much I hate him. Then I can get my closure…I have to do it!"

Shuichi then proceeded back into the bedroom and rustled through the dresser drawers for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching he finally decided on just a simple t shirt and his one of his regular pairs of tan shorts. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the apartment. He hustled his way down the stairs and began walking briskly toward his destination; he was hoping that this time he could prepare what he wanted to say and get this whole ordeal over with and still have enough time to get to the studio and get some work done. As he was walking he decided he should at least let Hiro know what was going on so he pulled the small cell phone from his pocket and dialed the red heads number.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey Hiro."

" _Hey Shuichi, you know you're late right?"_

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. I might not make it to the studio today. I'm going to try though."

" _I see. I'm guessing you're going to see Yuki?"_

"Yeah…"

" _Alright, good luck. I'll let Sakano know."_

"Thanks Hiro."

" _No problem."_

*click*

By the time Shuichi hung up the phone he was already once again standing in front of the author's home. He stood on the sidewalk for a moment, taking a deep breath and taking this time to actually prepare his thoughts. This time he was going to make sure not to let the blonde get the better of him. After his moment of confidence building, he made his way boldly to the front door and knocked loudly. The seconds ticked by and all the while his heart rate kept climbing higher and higher. Shuichi was so focused on his thoughts and his racing heart that he jumped slightly in surprise when the door finally swung open. His heart then almost stopped as he found himself face to face once again with the man that had been haunting him for so long. Shuichi quickly noticed that Yuki was different this time however; the blonde looked like he hadn't slept, his hair was a mess and he didn't even have a cigarette in his mouth, which was a rare sight to see.

"H-hey Yuki." Shuichi was doing his best to sound firm but his voice was still slightly shaky.

"What do you want?" Shuichi was slightly taken aback by the cold tone he received from the blonde; granted it was more like his normal self but it was still quite a shift from yesterday.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"A lot of things."

"Like what?" Shuichi was now beginning to get a little frustrated with the blonde's cold tone and aloof attitude.

"I don't know Yuki… I just want to talk to you."

"Why?" Shuichi had then finally had enough of this.

"Gah! Never mind! If you aren't going to talk to me then I'm leaving! You're still just an asshole Yuki!" Shuichi then turned around and began to storm away but he was stopped abruptly by a firm grip on his arm.

"Wait…" Shuichi quickly whipped around, still in the blonde's grasp, to see that his demeanor had shifted once again to much more solemn one.

"What?!"

"You can come in…if you want to talk." Yuki then shot the singer a sad glare from those beautiful golden eyes and Shuichi could feel himself begin to get lost in those eyes.

"O-ok…"

Yuki then released the boy from his grasp and turned to walk inside, with Shuichi following at a safe distance behind him. Shuichi gently closed the front door behind him before following Yuki into the living room. As Shuichi looked around the home he noticed that it was much smaller than Yuki's place and not nearly as nice or modern. The blonde then made his way to his large leather couch that occupied most of the small living room and immediately lit a cigarette. Shuichi looked around for another place to sit, not wanting to share the couch with the blonde, but found nothing so he decided to just stand opposite of Yuki making sure that he was a few feet in front of him.

"So what did you want to talk about?" The blonde now had a very familiar indifferent tone.

"Well… I came to tell you that you are a jerk!" Yuki was genuinely a little surprised by this and his expression showed it

"Is that really all you came here for?"

"Well…um…" Shuichi suddenly found that his resolve was quickly fading away as his eyes locked with golden ones.

"What Shuichi?"

"Well I guess I do have some questions…"

"Ok then, ask." Shuichi then swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears welling up in his eyes as so many painful questions came to mind.

"Yuki…Why did you leave the way you did? I just woke up that day…and you were gone." Then blonde then took a long drag on his cigarette before replying.

"You want to know the truth?"

"Yes!" Yuki then let out a sigh before deciding that he had nothing to lose at this point so there was no point in hiding anymore.

"That night before I left…you went to sleep and I told you that I had to finish writing to meet my deadline. Do you remember that?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I lied."

"About what?"

"I wasn't working on my book. I was writing a song."

"A song?"

"Yes. That night after you went to sleep, there was a re-run on the TV of you and Ryuichi singing the song that I wrote for Nittle Grasper. Then I remembered…how happy you were when you figured out that it was meant for you to sing. So…I wanted to write you a song to…" The blonde stopped abruptly to run one of his hands through his hair in frustration; being this open was never something that he was very good at or enjoyed.

"To what Yuki?" Shuichi's tone was now almost a pleading one.

"To tell you exactly how I feel. To show you how much I…love you." Shuichi could no longer fight back his tears and he let them begin to stream down his face.

"Then why Yuki? Why did you leave?!"

"When I finished writing it, I read it over and over again. After the tenth time reading it…I finally realized that I was in love with you Shuichi. Once I realized that…I…" Yuki was now struggling to bring up the words; he felt weak and pathetic, things that he had never felt before.

"You what?!" It was now taking all of Shuichi's strength not become completely hysterical.

"I got scared. I didn't want to love somebody again. The last time I loved someone…he betrayed me and then died. I didn't ever want to feel any of those feelings again. The only thing I could think to do at that point was to just leave." Yuki then stuffed his cigarette roughly into the ash tray and tried desperately not to lock his sight onto the pink haired boy bawling in front of him.

"T-then why did you come back?!"

"I don't want to talk anymore." Yuki could feel himself beginning to lose his cool so he decided he had to stop this conversation before it got any further but Shuichi was not about to let that happen.

"NO! You tell me right now Yuki! Stop being a coward!" Those words ignited anger inside the blond so he then decided if Shuichi wanted the truth so badly then he could have it.

"Shut up you damn brat! I came back because I wanted to!"

"But why Yuki?!" Yuki then rested his head slightly in one of his hands, let out a long sigh and actually allowed a few small tears to roll down his cheeks.

"After living in America for a whole year…I realized that no matter what I did or how hard I tried…I couldn't escape you. I tried everything: girls, guys, drinking, hell I even went back home for a while and tried meditation; but I still found myself looking over my shoulder everywhere I went waiting to see your stupid face come around a corner, I came home every night waiting to hear your obnoxious voice welcome me home. I finally couldn't take it anymore so I came back and I bought this house hoping that you had moved back with your parents. After I found out that you hadn't, I gave up. But…I have still been at every one of your shows…every concert, every record release…" The blonde then paused for a moment before finally looking up at the singer with tears still filling his eyes. "I never stopped loving you Shuichi…."

Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing and his tears had stopped now, replaced with a state of incapacitating shock; for the first time in his life, Shuichi was speechless. All this information was bouncing around so fast in his brain that he felt like he just might explode. He then felt his knees begin to shake and buckle beneath him and all the blood rush to his head. He couldn't even fight the feeling and almost collapsed onto the hard floor. He was stopped however just as he was beginning to fall, as Yuki swiftly leaned forward on the couch to catch Shuichi by the arm and yanked him roughly toward him. Shuichi flew forward to land right on top of the blonde's lap and now found himself staring into golden eyes only a few inches away from his face. In that instant, Shuichi's reoccurring dream flooded his mind and his body then seemed to go into auto pilot as he pressed his lips firmly against Yuki's, much to the blonde's surprise. Yuki was never the less eager to return the kiss, reveling in feel of the lips that he had never forgotten. It didn't take long for Yuki to remember everything that he had missed about the small boy on his lap and all of a sudden it felt as though nothing had ever changed between them. Shuichi finally broke free of the kiss for air much to Yuki's displeasure. After the boy caught his breath, he was finally able to attempt to speak.

"Y-Yuki…I…" As he looked into Yuki's eyes, Shuichi suddenly saw a small spark in them that made his stomach drop.

"Shut up."

The next thing Shuichi knew, Yuki had shoved him down hard onto the couch pinning him down by his shoulders. Shuichi began to panic slightly as Yuki wasted no time in completely removing his t-shirt but his panic was quickly replaced with a light fluttering feeling in his stomach when Yuki caught onto his lips once again. Shuichi felt his whole body melt into the kiss; it wasn't at all like Yuki used to kiss him, this kiss was different, filled with heat and passion. Shuichi became lost in it until one of Yuki's hands clamped down firmly onto one of his small nipples causing him to moan lightly into the blonde's mouth. Yuki then broke free of the singer's lips and removed both of his hands completely so that Shuichi was no longer pinned down to the couch. He then climbed from on top of the pink haired boy before leaning back on the couch, propping himself up in the corner of it so that he was half way between laying down and sitting up with one of his legs hanging over the edge and the other stretched out along the couch. Shuichi quickly shot up in complete confusion.

"Yuki what the hell?!"

The blonde responded by grabbing him by the arm once again, this time yanking the singer to be lying on top of him. Shuichi was snapped out of his confusion as he again found his lips and tongue entangled with the older man's. Their tongues fought for dominance revisiting every crevice of each other. Shuichi then felt a sharp pain in the back of his head as Yuki pulled hard on his hair, wrenching his head backwards.

"Ow!"

Yuki then released his handful of pink hair and Shuichi lurched his head back forward to look at the blonde with a stern face. That's when he saw an absolutely devilish glint in Yuki's eyes and looked down slightly to realize that he had become so lost in their kiss that he didn't even notice that Yuki had now unbutton and unzipped his jeans allowing the large bulge in his boxers to be released. Yuki then gave a sly grin before shoving the singer's head downwards towards his lap. Shuichi attempted to fight back but was no match for the man's strength; as his head was being shoved lower and lower he realized that he wasn't just fighting Yuki's strength but he was also fighting his own burning desire. He then finally gave in to both and allowed Yuki to push his head all the way down to his groin. Shuichi couldn't fight his feelings any longer and he pulled down slightly on the blonde's boxers just enough to release Yuki's very large erect member. Shuichi gave one quick glance up to the blonde before flicking his tongue gently across the sensitive tip of his cock.

"Nnn…"

That one subtle groan from the blonde caused a grin to cut across Shuichi's face before running his soft tongue slowly up the entire length of Yuki's member. He then took its entire length into his mouth causing the blonde to lean his head back and let out a deep groan. Shuichi began gently swirling his tongue all around the wonderful organ in his mouth. Yuki then grabbed onto the boy's hair once again shoving his head down onto his cock, almost choking him, then eased the pressure to allow him bob his head slowly up and down the length of his erection. Shuichi loved the feeling of the perfect amount of pressure from the blonde pulling on his hair and it caused him to moan loudly around his erection sending blissful vibrations through it. This caused Yuki to begin to buck his hips hard up into the warm moist cavern that surrounded him. Shuichi then quickened his pace to be in time with Yuki's thrusts. He then gave one last slow bob of his head, while swirling his tongue all around, that drove the blonde over the edge and made him release himself into the singer's mouth.

"Nnnnn…."

Shuichi made sure to swallow the entire mouthful with the exception of a few small drops that he proceeded to seductively lick of his soft pink lips. It was then only an instant before Shuichi was firmly pinned on his back to the couch once again. Yuki then locked their lips in a rough kiss as one of his hands made its way down to the boy's hips to begin to pull on his small tan shorts. Shuichi found himself once again lost in the bliss of the situation but something suddenly made his eye grow wide. It was the sound of Ryuichi's voice. Shuichi quickly broke free of the kiss and shot his gaze over to the television set to see a video of Ryuichi playing on the screen. He was then almost drowned in a flood of guilt and he felt as though he might vomit.

"Yuki stop." The singer attempted to remove Yuki's hand from his shorts but it wouldn't budge.

"Why should I?"

"Because I can't do this. I am with Ryuichi now. I can't do this to him." Shuichi was then able to muster enough strength to move the blonde's hand and sit up on the couch. "I'm sorry Yuki but this isn't right…"

Panic then quickly began to set back in as Shuichi was shoved very hard back onto his back, this time with Yuki using all his strength to pin him down.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you started this." Shuichi then saw a very scary look in Yuki's eyes and an even scarier tone to his voice.

"I'm not going to let you go again."

**TBC**


	5. Captured

"Yuki stop!"

The small pink haired boy was now flailing desperately trying to escape from the tall blonde pinning him down; the only thing motivating him and giving him strength was the sultry sound of Ryuichi's voice on the television. Despite Shuichi's best attempts however, the blonde just stifled his resistance by placing more force onto his shoulders and straddling over his small waist to render his legs a useless weapon.

"Hold still brat!"

"No! Let me go Yuki!" The blonde was now becoming very frustrated with the smaller boy's fighting so he moved his hands off his shoulders just long enough to move them to his wrists, pinning them above his head. He then looked down at the singer below him, that was now looking back at him with tears streaming down his face, with an angry yet confused expression.

"I don't understand you. You are the one that came back here and you are the one that kissed me. If this isn't what you wanted then why didn't you try to stop me before?" Shuichi then finally stopped flailing and tried to catch his breath but he still couldn't stop his tears.

"I…I…"

"Quit stammering! I told you what you wanted to know and you still started this."

"I know…but this isn't what I wanted Yuki. I love Ryuichi…" Shuichi then turned his gaze once again to stare blankly at the brunette on the television. "He was the one that was there for me when you abandoned me. He took me in and made me feel like I was actually worth something…I can't do this to him…" Yuki then silently released Shuichi's wrists and climbed from on top of him and then slumped onto the couch, placing his head into one of his large hands.

"Get out." Shuichi quickly shot up to a sitting position, still shirtless and crying to look at the blonde. His mind had now once again shifted to focus solely on the man sitting next to him and his heart felt as though it was being ripped in two.

"B-but Yuki I…"

"I don't wanna see your face anymore, get out."

"Y-Yuki…" The blonde then shot the boy a fiery glare before standing up from the couch and grabbing him firmly on the arm picking him right off the couch.

"I said get the fuck out! If that girly prick is really what you want then go back to him and leave me alone!" He then began walking toward the front door dragging the singer along behind him. Shuichi was now crying hysterically and his mind was such a mess of mixed emotions that he now had no idea what he actually wanted.

"Yuki let go of me! I don't want to leave!" The blonde then whipped his head around and Shuichi noticed that he once again had small tears running down his face.

"Too bad! I can't look at you anymore."

Yuki then roughly yanked the boy's arm forward toward the front door before letting go, causing him to land hard onto the floor of the entry way hitting his head on the wall on the way down. The impact instantly made him dizzy and his vision blur slightly. Shuichi was then only able to lay there on the floor and cry at the pain that was now coming from his head and his heart. He then looked up slightly to see the blurry image of Yuki stepping toward him with an outstretched arm. This caused the singer to immediately flinch and throw his hands in front of his face and close his eyes tightly, fearing for the worst. His eyes then flew open in shock at the sensation of being lifted very gently off the floor. He was speechless when he realized that he was now cradled in the blonde's arms bridal style.

"Y-Yuki…"

"Shut up, you're bleeding." Yuki's tone was very soft and soothing; so much so that Shuichi didn't even argue; he just let his whole body relax in those strong arms and allowed his head to fall gently against Yuki's well-toned chest. The next thing he knew, he was being placed gently back onto the couch by the blonde. "Lay down, I'll be right back."

"O-ok."

Shuichi did as he was told and laid down on the soft leather couch. As he lay there, he was desperately trying to get a grasp on his racing thoughts. This whole situation was something completely new to him; the blonde was almost never gentle with him let alone cry and be so open.

'What am I going to do? Maybe this was a bad idea afterall…'

The pink haired boy was snapped out of his thoughts when Yuki reentered the room with a wet washcloth and a box of bandages. Yuki then sat down at the opposite end of the couch from where Shuichi was laying.

"Sit up and come here." The singer responded silently by sitting up and crawling over to the blonde's position and then propping himself up onto his knees in front of him. Shuichi was finally able to stop his tears when Yuki gently brushed back his pink locks and pressed the cool cloth to the small cut on his forehead; relieving his pain almost instantly.

"Yu-"

"Shut up…I'm sorry for hurting you."

"I-it's ok, I'm fine." After the wound was clean, Yuki grabbed one of the bandages from the box and placed it firmly across the cut. The blonde then let out a long sigh before turning his gaze to lock onto deep purple eyes.

"Look…I shouldn't have been so forceful with you. I'm sorry…it's just that after spending all this time trying to escape you…having you show back up in my life wasn't something I prepared for." The look in Yuki's golden eyes was enough to make Shuichi's heart melt; it was a look of regret and sadness. In all the time that they had been together, Shuichi had never seen a look like that from him and as he looked back into that gaze his thoughts were finally starting to become more clear and precise.

"I'm sorry that I caused you so much pain Yuki…"

"I….I deserve it." With that one statement, Shuichi actually thought that maybe the blonde had changed. The man in front of him now wasn't the cruel sadistic man that he used to know, granted he knew that he was still definitely just as cold and mean as he used to be; but right now in this moment he was seeing the cool mysterious man that he fell in love with all those years ago. Upon making this realization, Shuichi suddenly found that his stomach was tied in knots and his heart was almost beating out of his chest.

"Yuki…"

The singer then slowly leaned forward to capture Yuki's lips in a tender kiss, much to the blonde's surprise. As their kiss deepened, Shuichi once again felt a familiar warmth rekindle inside him and he couldn't help but to moan lightly into the kiss. Yuki then wrapped on of his arms around Shuichi's slender waist and gently pulled him closer so that he was now all the way up on his knees straddled across his lap. The movement caused their lips to break free of each but Yuki was very quick to take advantage of this new position as he began to place soft kisses along the singer's small neck. The feeling made Shuichi allow his head to fall back exposing more of his skin; this caused the blonde to begin a full assault on the boy and was now leaving small red marks as he went. Shuichi was quickly becoming lost in the bliss once again and he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself this time and this thought scared him to death. His fears were quickly yanked away however when the older man leaned forward to lay him down onto his back on the couch. Now that he had a better position, Yuki moved his mouth to latch onto one of the boy's pert nipples, flicking it gently with his tongue; finally earning him a small moan.

"Ahh…"

Yuki shot a glance up to see that Shuichi's face was now bright red with his mouth hanging open slightly and he had his arms held seductively above his head. The sight made it incredibly difficult for him to continue being so gently but he did his best to restrain himself as much as he could, not wanting to ruin this opportunity again. Now that he was sure that the singer was distracted, Yuki slowly slid one of his hands delicately down the boy's side stopping right at the top of his small tan shorts. Just the feeling of that large rough hand running across his sensitive side was enough to fill Shuichi's whole body with warmth and his stomach to tie itself in an even tighter knot. He quickly looked down however once he felt Yuki's hand stop at the brim of his shorts; he was a little shocked that the blonde actually stopped to look up at him but his shock quickly turned into burning desire. Shuichi then bit down slightly on the corner of his bottom lip and gave the blonde an incredibly seductive face. This was all the permission that Yuki needed to continue his movement to swiftly pull the boy's shorts all the way down his slender legs before throwing them across the room. The blonde gave a happily surprised smirk when he realized that Shuichi still hated wearing underwear with shorts and that he had now released the boy's fully erect member. He then saw Shuichi blush wildly underneath his now lust filled eyes. Yuki then knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer so he quickly moved his hand the wrap around the singer's erection, making sure to run his thumb teasingly over the sensitive tip.

"Ahh!"

Yuki was now positive that he had the singer's full consent and began slowly stroking his member causing him to let out a series of pants and soft moans. He then quickened his pace slightly once Shuichi began bucking his hips in time, begging for more.

"Y-yuki…S-stop….I'm going to..nnn…"

Yuki could then no longer hold himself back and he released the boy's erection from his grasp just in time and then made quick work of removing his own jeans and boxers. He then completely climbed off of the boy that was below him and moved to be in a sitting position on the couch with his feet planted firmly on the floor. This caused Shuichi to sit up in frustration but before he could utter a single word, he was lifted off of the couch and placed down onto the blonde's lap so that he was now straddling him. He couldn't help to moan loudly as their erections rubbed together after the sudden movement.

"Ahh!"

Yuki silenced the boy by locking his lips in a rough kiss, forcing his tongue into his sweet mouth. The blonde then began to move his hips slightly to rub their erections against each other even more, causing the singer to throw his arms desperately around his neck as he continued to moan into their kiss. Then all of a sudden Yuki broke their kiss and completely stopped moving, making Shuichi extremely frustrated.

"Yuki what the hell?" The blonde then gave him a lusty glare that made Shuichi's erection begin to throb almost painfully.

"I want to hear you say it." Shuichi then caught on to what Yuki was trying to do and decided that he had already come this far so he might as well just fully give in.

"Nnn…Y-yuki…I want you…" Shuichi made sure to moan his words as seductively as he could.

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to fuck me…please…"

This was all the blonde needed and responded by abruptly placing two of his long fingers into the singer's mouth. Shuichi knew exactly what to do and began licking at sucking at the fingers in his mouth to make sure they were good and wet. Once satisfied, Yuki pulled his fingers away and slipped his hand around to Shuichi's tight entrance and swiftly inserted them both fully inside him.

"Ahhh!"

Shuichi had forgotten how long the blonde's fingers were and was slightly taken aback by the sensation causing him to tighten his arms around his neck. Yuki however didn't care much that the singer was in pain and wasted no time in moving his fingers in and out of the boy until he found the spot that he was searching for.

"Ah! Y-Yuki!" This caused the blonde to grin devilishly; he always enjoyed the way his name sounded coming from those lips in such a way.

"Are you ready?"

"Nn…Y-yes…please Yuki…"

The blonde then suddenly removed his fingers and picked the boy up off his lap just high enough to pull him forward slightly and dropping him, causing him to fall hard onto his erection so that he was now buried fully inside the small boy.

"AH!"

Shuichi gritted his teeth at the pain while small tears stained his red cheeks. Yuki then decided to show a little mercy and gave the boy a moment to adjust and let the pain subside. After a moment he finally felt Shuichi relax slightly and took that as he cue, so he gave a small buck of his hips to test the waters.

"Nnn…m-more…"

Yuki was more than happy to answer the boy's plea and began to move his hips a little faster, earning him sultry moans with each movement. Yuki then placed a hand on each of Shuichi's hips and again picked him up off his lap slightly and then let gravity force the boy back down onto his member, this time he slammed right into the tight bundle of nerves that made Shuichi cry out. Each movement then made the boy moan louder and louder causing Yuki to quicken the pace even more.

"Y-Yuki….ahh…I..I'm going to…"

The blonde was now determined to make sure that Shuichi would remember this, so he quickly released one of his hips to move his hand to wrap around the boy's erection and began stroking it perfectly in time with his thrusts. Yuki could then feel the boy's muscles begin to tighten around him so he picked up the pace once again and was now pounding himself into the small frame on his lap. Then with one last stroke and deep penetrating thrust, Yuki fully released himself into the singer.

"Nnn…"

"AH! Y-Yuki!"

The warm feeling that suddenly filled Shuichi drove him over the edge simultaneously and he released onto Yuki's muscled chest. They both then stayed in that position, panting for breath for a few moments. After he could breathe again, Shuichi looked down to the blonde's chest and the mess he had made; he knew Yuki would be mad about that so he took it upon himself to gently lift himself off of the blonde before leaning down to lick every last drop of himself off of Yuki's chest, causing him to chuckle slightly.

"That's a good boy." Shuichi shot the blonde an angry glare at that arrogant statement.

"Shut up, I'm not a dog." Shuichi was once again thrown back into a panic when he felt another sharp pain in the back of his head from Yuki grabbing firmly onto a lock of his pink hair.

"OW!" The blonde then pulled Shuichi up by his hair so that they were eye to eye and once again Shuichi saw that evil glint in those golden eyes that made his stomach drop.

"You might as well be my dog at this point, so you better behave." Despite the fact that he was in the blonde's painful grasp, Shuichi made a small scoff at this.

"What is that supposed to mean." Yuki then leaned forward slightly to whisper directly in the singer's ear and as soon as he did, he knew that this was definitely a very bad idea.

"It means…that it is in your best interest to do as I say from now on. You see…now I hold all the cards…I'm sure your beloved Ryuichi would hate to hear about this little incident."

**TBC**


	6. Crisis

"W-what…"

Shuichi's mind was now in a complete panic and his chest felt so tight that he could barely draw a breath. The blonde then released his grip on the captive singer, letting him fall to the floor, before silently lighting a cigarette. As soon as Shuichi hit the floor, he scrambled to grab his shorts and slid them on as fast as he could.

"You heard me brat." Yuki was now comfortably relaxed into the large sofa with the smaller boy now on his knees at his feet with large tears in his eyes.

"B-but Yuki…why? Why are you doing this to me? I thought-"

"You thought what?" The blonde's voice had now returned to its usual cold icy tone.

"I thought that…you loved me…I thought that you wanted me…" Shuichi was now feeling ultimately defeated. He felt used, deceived and guilty; and the worst part was that he actually thought that Yuki had changed.

"I do want you."

"Then why are you doing this Yuki?" The blonde then let out a low aggravated growl.

"You really are dense. I'm doing this because I want you; but I am different from that childish boy toy of yours. If I want something, I take it and I'll do whatever it takes to keep it. I lost you once already and I am not going to let you go again." Shuichi's eye's quickly grew wide with a mixture of confusion and fear; he knew that the blonde was serious and that meant nothing but bad news. At that point Shuichi knew that there was now nothing that he could do, at least for time being. So he remained right where he was on his knees on the hard floor and simply lowered his head in defeat.

"Ok Yuki…I'll do whatever you say."

"Smart choice." Yuki then gave the singer a small pat on the head before standing from the couch and walking over to where the boy's shirt lay on the floor. He smoothly picked it up and threw it at his new pet. "Now get dressed and get going; I have a deadline to meet."

"Ok." Shuichi then slowly stood and slipped on his shirt as he was told, sill feeling miserable about himself and the horrible situation he had gotten himself into. Once dressed he made his way silently toward the cool blonde that was standing in the entry way holding the front door open for him. Before Shuichi could make his exit however, Yuki grabbed gently onto his arm and turned him around.

"Give me your phone." The singer did as he was told and silently handed over his phone to the blonde. Yuki then typed a few numbers into the phone and then hit the green button to dial. He then handed the small phone back to the boy. "That is my private number, feel free to contact me whenever you please; and now I have your number as well so you can expect to hear from me too."

"Ok Yuki." The blonde then gently pulled the boy in for one last tender kiss before releasing his arm and allowing him to leave, even more conflicted and confused then when he first arrived.

Once he was finally allowed to leave, Shuichi began his long solemn walk to the studio knowing that he had to talk to Hiro about his ordeal. As Shuichi walked, his demeanor was similar to that of a dog that had just been scolded and sent out onto the streets. He shoulders were slumped over and he kept his head held low and eyes fixated on the ground, not really caring much to watch where he was going. All the while through his walk his mind was once again a mess of mixed thoughts and emotions.

'Aiya…What am I going to do? What is that man's problem anyway? He comes at me all sweet and nice and actually made me miss him…then he turns right back into the same old ass hole. This really is a mess….'

"Ow!"

Shuichi was snapped out of his confusing thoughts by the painful sensation of running head first into the large building that housed the recording studio. He had become so lost in his own head that he didn't even realize that he had already arrived at the studio, or more accurately, arrived into it. He let out a long sigh and quickly gave the new knot on his forehead a rub before heading into the tall glass building. As he walked through the lobby toward the elevator he did his best to put on his normal smiling face so as not to cause any unwanted attention. Once he made it safely into the elevator he could finally let his mask fall and let out another long sigh in preparation for the long talk he was going to need to have with Hiro. After a short moment there was a small ding and the elevator doors slid open. Shuichi slowly made his way toward Bad Luck's studio and break room. Upon arriving at the door of the break room, Shuichi took one last deep breathe before entering. He was a little relieved to see that Hiro was alone in the small room, sitting in a chair with his legs propped up on the table and a candy stick protruding from his mouth. The red head heard the door squeak open and promptly turned his head around to see a very blank faced pink haired singer.

"So, the conquering hero returns." Shuichi completely ignored this comment and instead just walked over to the seat next to Hiro and plopped himself down into it. The red head then pulled his legs off of the table to set them firmly on the ground and turned around to the side to face Shuichi.

"So…how did it go?" Hiro got his answer when the pink haired boy burst into tears and sobs.

"I-I m-messed up H-Hiro."

"What do you mean? If you killed him or something, I'm not helping you bury the body." Hiro's comment immediately caused his friend to cry even more uncontrollably and he knew that it was serious; so he made a quick shift back into serious best friend mode.

"Alright, alright. Stop the water works and just tell me what happened." Shuichi took a moment to try and calm his tears and collect his thoughts before speaking.

"Well I went to Yuki's house yesterday to try and talk to him and I found out that he now lives on the same street as my parents."

"Hmm…That's definitely odd but did you get to talk to him?"

"Kind of. When I got to his house and he opened the door, he didn't actually say anything; he just pulled me inside and he… kissed me. So I just panicked and pushed him off then ran home."

"Is that it?"

"No…." Shuichi then averted his gaze straight down to his feet as he shuffled them about, trying to figure out how he was going to go about telling the rest of the story.

"Well…?"

"Well I decided to go back over to his house this morning to try and actually talk to him."

"Ok and how did that go?"

"Well today when I got there he seemed really pissed off and it looked like he hadn't slept all night. I told him that I needed to talk to him and he let me in and say what I had to say."

"Did he have anything to say? Did he tell you why he abandoned you?"

"He said…he said that he left that day because he was afraid." Hiro quickly gained a slightly shocked expression at this idea.

"Really? The great Eiri Yuki afraid? Afraid of what?" Shuichi then finally looked up from his daze on the floor to look at Hiro with small tears still running down his red cheeks.

"He told me that the night he left, he had written a song for me and that he realized that he was actually in love with me. Then he said that he was too afraid to love someone again after everything that happened with Yuki Kitazawa…so he left."

"Well that is definitely not what I expected, but then why did he come back?"

"He said that he came back because he is still in love with me." Hiro was then silent for a moment to let all this new information sink in fully.

"Well…I'm sure that was all very hard and confusing for you, but do you at least feel like you got some closure?"

"N-no…" Shuichi then began again with the sobs and big heavy tears. As his best friend withered into a crying mess in front of him, Hiro suddenly noticed the couple of small red marks along Shuichi's neck. The red head then let out a long sigh as he reached one of his hands over to trace the marks along Shuichi's neck.

"You didn't really do what I think you did, did you?" Shuichi quickly noticed what Hiro was referring to and could only give his head a small nod through his sobs and short gasping breaths. Hiro then let out another long sigh as he rested his forehead into one of his hands in a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"Shuichi….how could you do that?"

"I-I didn't mean to. I tried to stop it but….I don't know what happened. I just…couldn't help it. He was crying and he was saying such sweet things about me and next thing I knew we were-"

"Just stop, I don't need to know the details."

"Ok…I just don't know what to do." There was then a small silence between to the two as they were both at a loss for words.

"Shuichi….you have to tell Ryuichi." Shuichi then quickly started becoming hysterical once again.

"No! I can't! I can't! I don't want to lose him, I love him…"

"Well you really should…but if you aren't going to then your only other option is to stop seeing Yuki. Don't talk to him or see him anymore."

"I can't do that either…." Hiro was now beginning to get very frustrated with his friend.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because…Yuki said if I don't do what he says from now on then he will tell Ryuichi everything."

"So he is blackmailing you?!" Shuichi was finally started to run out of tears and was now just sniffling in between small sobs.

"Yeah…"

"Aiya Shuichi….you have really gotten yourself into a mess this time."

"I know…." Hiro then suddenly stood from his chair and placed a small gentle pat on the top of Shuichi's head.

"Well I'm not exactly pleased with this situation….but as your best friend it's my responsibility to do what I can to help you." Shuichi then looked up to the red head with big red puffy eyes and pathetic yet appreciative look on his face.

"Really?"

"Of course dummy. So first things first, we need to get those hickies covered up. I'll go get one of the girls from make-up to come and see what she can do." Small tears then again began to roll down the singers cheeks; he felt so lucky to have a friend like Hiro that was willing to help him even though he had messed up so badly.

"Thank you Hiro."

"Don't mention it. Oh, what happened to your forehead by the way?" Shuichi was confused for a moment until he reached up to his forehead and felt the small bandage there; he almost forgot all about it.

"Oh, I just fell. I'm ok."

"Alright. Well wait here and I'll go get the new girl from make-up. She just started this week so she doesn't know anything about you, Ryuichi or Yuki, so there is no chance she would blow your cover."

"Ok."

Hiro then made a quick exit from the small break room and headed to the next room over to retrieve the make-up artist. It was only a short moment before Hiro reentered the room with a small blonde girl close in toe. They both made their way over to where the depressed singer was slouched over in his chair.

"Shuichi, lift up your head so she can see your neck." Shuichi silently complied and the girl took a good look at the three small dark red marks on his neck.

"Yeah, I can cover these no problem Mr. Shindou."

The girl looked down at Shuichi with a comforting smile before setting down her large make-up bag on the table. Hiro watched on as she pulled out a small bottle and a sponge and quickly began splotching make-up onto the marks, while Shuichi just sat still and silent with a completely blank look on his face. It only took about five minutes before the girl was packing her things back into her bag.

"All done. What do you think?" She then handed Shuichi a small hand mirror and he investigated his reflection very thoroughly.

"Wow, that's really impressive, I can't see a thing." The small girl then gave a large proud grin.

"Thank you Mr. Shindou." She then picked up her bag and made her way happily out of the room, leaving the two boys alone once again.

"Ok, now that we have that taken care of, what are you going to do about this mess you've gotten yourself into?"

"I don't really know." Hiro then plopped himself down back into the chair next the singer and inserted another stick of candy into his mouth.

"Well it looks like you don't really have a whole lot of options with what you have to work with. So, I suppose the best thing you can do is just try talking to Yuki. Try appealing to his compassion, if he has any."

"But what if that doesn't work?"

"Well this is a sensitive situation so you need to at least try, and if it doesn't work then we will figure something else out then. As of now it's best just to try and take this one delicate step at a time."

"Ok Hiro…I'll try it."

"Good. Now, you have had a long day so go ahead and take the rest of the day off and go home and try and get some rest."

"Are you sure?"

"No but you are no use to the band in this condition so you might as well just go home for the day. Suguru and I are pretty much done for the day anyway; we are just doing some editing."

"Ok then…."

"But can you do me a favor Shuichi?"

"What is it?"

"Please try not to forget that we have an album release in less than two months now and you have yet to write anything. So we really need you to start actually coming to work and get some lyrics written." Shuichi was finally beginning to get a small amount of his confidence and determination back and he jolted up from his chair to give Hiro a big thumbs up.

"Don't worry Hiro, I promise I will get all the lyrics written. I won't let Bad Luck fail and I won't let you down."

"Good, now go on and get out of here."

"OK." Shuichi then made his way toward the door but stopped just short of it and turned his head around to look back at his friend with a very serious expression. "Thank you Hiro….for everything."

"I said don't mention it. After all, that's what friends are for." The singer then gave a small grin and exited the room.

Shuichi's walk home seemed painfully long and each step seemed impossibly difficult. His mind and body were completely weighed down with the fear and guilt of going home. He had no idea how he was going to be able to face his bubbly brunette lover that he had so terribly betrayed. He felt truly lost and worthless but he knew that he had to do his best to try and fix this situation; his whole life with Ryuichi depended on it. Once he finally arrived home, he let out a long deep breathe and made his way cautiously through the front door. He was slightly surprised to find that he had in fact not been tackled as he normally was and that all of the lights were off. He flipped on a light switch and gave the entire apartment a once over before discovering that Ryuichi wasn't there. He then let out a small sigh of relief and figured that Ryuichi was still at the studio. Shuichi's whole body started to feel a little lighter knowing that facing his lover was now put off, at least until later.

The singer was completely drained emotionally and physically from his day, so much so that he wasn't even hungry. All he wanted to do was shower and sleep. In fact, nothing sounded better to Shuichi then a hot shower to wash away everything from the day. So he wobbled his way into the master bedroom, shedding off layers of clothes all the way, until he reached the large lavish bathroom. By the time he made it over to the shower he was only in his small shorts. Before reaching in to get the water started, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and quickly remembered about the make-up covering his neck. He then slumped over in a deep depression now knowing that he couldn't even take a shower, fearing that it would wash away the make-up. He could then only let out a small sigh as he made his way back into the bedroom and riffled through the drawers to find a small blue tank top to sleep in. Shuichi then climbed his way rather pathetically into the large California king bed and pulled the blanket all the way over his head. The singer then struggled to find comfort in any position on the bed; he had become so used to sleeping with a warm body next to him that he now found it difficult to sleep without Ryuichi. After a few minutes of tossing and turning Shuichi grabbed ahold of the pillow that Ryuichi always slept on and was finally able to find comfort in the lingering smell of the man he loved. Only then was he able to drift away to sleep with a few small tears in his eyes and only one thought on his mind.

'I'm sorry Ryuichi….'

**TBC**


	7. Treated and Tricked

"Nnn…mmmm…"

Shuichi was sure that he was having a wonderful dream and it felt so real that he could even smell the subtle scent of strawberries. He then could have sworn that he felt soothing warmth begin to fill his belly and he was really beginning to enjoy this dream.

"Nnhhnn….ahhhh…"

The singers dream was then beginning to feel all too real and it finally woke him from his sleep just enough to slowly open his eyes. When he did however, the dream did not stop but instead he looked down to see that he was completely naked and his beautiful brunette lover had his mouth fully enclosed on his very erect member. Once Ryuichi noticed that Shuichi was awake, he removed the organ from his mouth to give the pink haired boy a seductive smirk.

"Mmm you're finally awake." Shuichi then went to say something clever but was stopped short when the brunette ran his soft tongue all the way along the length of his erection.

"Ahh…."

Shuichi then gently laced his fingers through his lover's brunette locks as he slowly took his member back into his mouth. Shuichi absolutely loved this side of Ryuichi and was quickly becoming lost not only in the bliss of the feeling but in just how sexy his idol looked in such a situation. Ryuichi then began to bop his head a little faster along Shuichi's shaft until the pink haired boy began to subconsciously buck his up to meet each movement.

"A-ahh…R-Ryuichi…"

"Mmm."

Ryuichi absolutely loved the way his name sounded when it came in the form of gasping moans from the singer he loved and was now determined to bring Shuichi more pleasure than he would know what to do with. Keeping this goal in mind, Ryuichi then released Shuichi's member from his mouth with one last final flick of his tongue to its sensitive tip and a rather loud whine from Shuichi. He then raised his head and proceeded to crawl his way very seductively up Shuichi's petite body to be face to face with him.

"Tsk tsk, don't whine my love."

He then pressed his lips rather roughly against Shuichi's in a deep passionate kiss. Shuichi immediately moaned into their kiss and very willing allowed the brunette's tongue entrance in a desperate need to taste the wonderful sweetness of his lover's mouth. As their tongues battled for dominance, Ryuichi took advantage of Shuichi's relaxed state and in one smooth movement flipped the smaller boy up off his back and nimbly took his place so that Shuichi was now straddling his hips perfectly. The shift forced their lips apart and took Shuichi a little by surprise; he always forgot just how strong Ryuichi was despite his petite frame. Once settled in this new position, Shuichi could feel the very large bulge pressing against him through Ryuichi's tight leather pants so he reached one of his hands down to unzip the annoying piece of clothing. He was abruptly stopped however when Ryuichi clasped onto his hand and brought it away from his zipper.

"Nuh-uh, not yet Shui-chan. I want to please you." Shuichi was now looking down into very lust filled deep purple eyes that made him blush and he couldn't even attempt to argue.

Being satisfied with his lovers' silence, Ryuichi gently placed both of his hands to cup Shuichi's back side perfectly and then gave him a rough tug to pull the pink haired boy closer so that he was now forced up onto his knees straddling the brunette's small but well-toned chest. Shuichi was honestly confused by this new position but his confusion was soon quelled when Ryuichi pulled him by his ass just a little farther forward to take his erection fully into his mouth once again.

"Ahh!"

The sensation mixed with the position led Shuichi to grab onto the only thing he could, the headboard of their bed. The pink haired boy could only cling desperately to the large wooden headboard as Ryuichi skillfully swirled his tongue around his erection. As the brunette picked up his pace, Shuichi could feel the knot in his stomach begin to tighten and he was becoming more and more lost in his bliss. Shuichi's eyes then grew wide in surprise as he felt a slender nimble finger slide inside of him.

"A-Ahhh!"

It had actually been a while since he and Ryuichi had been intimate and Shuichi had almost forgotten just how skilled his lover was; but he was quickly reminded as Ryuichi slipped another finger inside of him all the while never releasing his member from that wonderfully warm moist mouth. Ryuichi then began to slowly scissor his fingers inside the boy's tight entrance while gradually pushing them deeper and deeper inside until he finally hit that sweet spot inside his lover that he had been searching for.

"Nnnn! R-Ryuichi!"

The brunette couldn't help but to give a smirk around his partner's erection, feeling very satisfied with himself. Ryuichi then began to teasing prod at Shuichi's prostate causing a series of pants and moans from the singer's lips. Shuichi then dug his nails deep into the soft pine wood of the headboard when both of Ryuichi's fingers gave his prostate one good prod and he released himself fully into the brunette's mouth, who made sure to swallow every drop.

"AHHHH!"

Ryuichi allowed the boy to stay in that position, still with his fingers inside the boy, for a moment to catch his breath. The brunette then used his free hand to subtly unzip his leather pants and finally release his very large erection, all of this going completely unnoticed to the boy that was now panting heavily on top of him. Once Shuichi's breathing had calmed down slightly, the brunette slowly removed his fingers before pushing his lover down off his chest and then slid him gently down onto his own erection.

"Ahhh…"

"Nnnnn"

Just the feeling of the man he loved being buried deep inside him was enough for Shuichi's member to quickly harden once again. It wasn't long until Ryuichi gave a small buck of his hips that made Shuichi cry out. The brunette then dawned his sly grin once again before bucking his hips again, this time a little harder making his lover throw his head back and moan loudly as Ryuichi hit his prostate perfectly. Ryuichi then finally began bucking his hips over and over again in a steady rhythm hitting the sweet spot inside Shuichi every single time. Both of their pants and moans quickly mingled together in the warm air of the bedroom.

"Nnn…Shuichi…."

Ryuichi then began thrusting even harder into the small boy when he felt Shuichi's muscles begin to tighten around him. Shuichi could once again feel his stomach tighten and began moving his hips wildly back and forth in desperation. This movement drove the brunette crazy and he too began to buck his hips wildly until he could no longer hold back and grabbed on firmly to Shuichi's slender hips and pulled him down hard onto his erection with one last thrust that sent them both over the edge of ecstasy.

"Shuichi!"

"A-ah! R-Ryuichi!"

The brunette then released himself fully into his partner while Shuichi released onto his idol's torso beneath him. They were now both panting in exhaustion as they tried desperately to fill their lungs with much needed air. Shuichi's knees quickly began to buckle and he used his last ounce of strength to pull himself off of his lover and then collapse onto the bed next to him. As soon as he hit the bed however, Shuichi remembered that he had dirtied the beautiful man next to him so he leaned over and very seductively licked all of his essence off of the brunette who watched on very happily.

"Mmm, I love you Shui-chan." These simple words filled Shuichi with warm butterflies and he couldn't help but to blush and smile widely.

"I love you too Ryui-chan."

Shuichi then gave his lover one last gentle kiss before they both drifted away into a blissful sleep, safely wrapped in each other's arms.

The morning felt as though it came far too early for the small pink haired singer and he tried desperately to hide under the covers away from the sunlight breaking through the window. In his half-awake state he instinctively rolled over to place an arm around his lover but he only found empty space. He knew Ryuichi didn't have to be at the studio that day so this absence was enough to finally encourage him out of bed to go and find him. He sluggishly made his way from the bed and quickly slipped on his pair of small black shorts that were laying on the floor before heading into the large open living room. He looked all around but couldn't find Ryuichi anywhere but upon entering the kitchen and dining area, he noticed a small pink box on the kitchen able with a note attached. Shuichi curiously walked over to the table and first picked up the note and unfolded it to read its contents.

Shui-chan

Nittle Grasper got called away last minute for a press conference in America.

I'm sorry for not waking you but you are so cute when you sleep.

But I should be back in a few days; please remember to eat and take care of yourself.

I love you.

Love Ryuichi

P.S.

Kumagoro says he loves you too!

Shuichi couldn't help but to chuckle slightly and that last part but apart from that he was filled with an odd mixture of relief and sadness that his lover was gone. On one hand, he no longer had to worry about Ryuichi seeing the hickies on his neck but on the other hand, his lover would be gone for a few days which saddened Shuichi deeply. Shuichi did his best to shake off his sadness and turned his attention to the small pink box that lay under the note. He opened the box to find a small strawberry shortcake that looked absolutely delicious. This gift may have been small and trivial but it warmed Shuichi's heart that Ryuichi knew him so well to leave him his absolute favorite treat. He then carefully closed the box, deciding to eat it later, before looking up at the clock to see that he was due in the recording studio in just under an hour. He let out a relieved sigh knowing that he could now go take a shower before leaving without fear of Ryuichi seeing the marks on his neck after the makeup had washed off. So he quickly made his way back into the bedroom and slipped out of his shorts before heading into the large bathroom and turning on the water. Once it was warm, he happily climbed in and let the hot water wash over him. It felt as though the water was washing away all the bad feelings and memories that he gathered these past couple of days; a shower had never felt more cleansing. He stayed in the warm water for a good fifteen minutes before finally turning it off and climbing out, wrapping a large fluffy towel around his body while rubbing another through his pink hair. As he dried himself he suddenly heard the faint ring of his cell phone coming from the bedroom. He anxiously ran to the nightstand where he phone was in hopes that it was Ryuichi calling but when he looked at the caller ID his hopes were completely dashed. Despite the overwhelming urge to hit the ignore button, he thought it was probably in his best interest if he answered.

"What do you want Yuki?"

" _First of all, you should try and be a little nicer to me. Secondly, we are going on a date today."_

"No."

" _I wasn't asking. Don't think that just because your little boyfriend is in America that I can't get to him."_

"H-how do you know Ryuichi is in America?!"

" _Tohma of course."_

" Ugh! Well I can't today Yuki, I have to be at the studio. We have an album release coming up and I have a lot of work to do."

" _Don't worry about that. Now hurry up, I'm waiting downstairs."_

"Fine!"

*click*

Shuichi hung up the phone in a frustrated rage; he hated that Yuki had so many connections and even worse that he was making him miss work. Even though he didn't want to go with Yuki, he felt as though he had no choice so he ruffled through the drawers until he found a pair of knee length cargo shorts and a pink t shirt to put on. As he was getting dressed however, he suddenly remembered what Hiro had said and thought he might as well give it a try. As soon as he was dressed he made his way out of the front door and made his way down the steps.

'Ok I can do this. I just have to try and appeal to his humanity, if he has any left. Maybe I can just try and reason with him. Yeah, I can do this!'

Once down on the sidewalk, Shuichi was feeling a little more confident about telling the blonde off or trying any way to get out of this horrible situation. He quickly located the black sports car parked outside of his and Ryuichi's apartment and slowly walked over to it before opening the door and climbing in.

"You know Yuki, I really shouldn't be missing work; we have less than two month before our album release and I haven't written anything." Shuichi's tone was a very aggravated one that slightly angered the blonde.

"I am fully aware of your album release…" Yuki was trying his best to calm his anger and try to be nice. "And I figured you weren't doing so well on your lyrics, as usual so-"

"Just shut up Yuki." The blonde then let out a small growl at this comment but did his best to let it go.

"Well if you would let me finish brat…" Shuichi then looked over to the blonde with a slightly angry pouting face. "As I was saying, I figured you were having trouble so….well here." The blonde then threw a piece of paper into Shuichi's lap and he picked it up and pretended to scan over it.

"What is this Yuki?"

"It's your new song." This was not what the singer was expecting and he then actually scanned over the page thoroughly with a shocked expression.

"Yuki this is…really good. W-why did you write a song for me?" Yuki then lit a cigarette and took a long drag before answering.

"Well I didn't want your work getting in the way of my time with you, so I decided that anytime that I pull you away from work I'll make it up by writing a song for you. It really isn't that difficult for me." Shuichi was completely taken aback by this and he couldn't decide whether to be mad or moved by this but in the end he couldn't help but to actually feel a little happy about this gesture.

"Thank you Yuki." The singer then gave Yuki a genuine smile that truly shocked him. Even though he would never admit it, Yuki hadn't seen that smile in so long that he had almost forgotten it and to see it now made him happy.

"Don't mention it." The blonde then started the car and began driving.

"So where are we going Yuki?"

"Well we are going to a concert but we are going early for their sound check so you can have a meet and greet."

"Oh? Who is it?"

"T. ." Shuichi's heart almost stopped when he hear that; T. had been one of his favorite artists since he started in music and he had always taken inspiration from them.

"What?! Really?!"

"Yes."

"Wow Yuki! That's amazing! How are we able to get in for his sound check?!"

"A good friend of mine works closely with his production team and was able to get us in."

"Wow that's amazing! Thank you Yuki!" Shuichi had become so excited that he had now almost completely forgotten all about the cold hearted Yuki from yesterday and was once again beginning to wonder if maybe he had changed after all.

It was about twenty minutes before they were pulling up in front of the large concert hall with the brightly lit sign that said 'T. '. Yuki parked the car in a reserved space and Shuichi quickly leaped out in excitement while Yuki was slightly slower to emerge. The blonde then pressed the small button to lock the car and the two made their way through the large double doors of the concert hall. Once inside, Shuichi began anxiously looking all around at the very large rather empty venue while Yuki followed closely behind in his usual cool manner.

"Wow! This place is huge Yuki!"

"You are so observant."

"Don't be sarcastic!"

"Fine, whatever."

The duo soon found a spot to stand near the back of the stadium and Shuichi's eyes never left the large stage as he waited for the singer to enter for his sound check. After a few silent moments, the singer finally made his way onto the stage followed by a synth player and a few other stage hands. Shuichi's heart was pounding almost out of his chest as the beautiful dark haired singer approached the microphone. After only a few seconds the music began and Shuichi was instantly entranced as Takanori began singing. Shuichi couldn't help but to sing along in his head with an absolutely ridiculously smile on his face, all the while Yuki watched on and actually let out a small laugh at the sight of the pink haired boy. The sound check only lasted for a few minutes and then the singer gracefully sauntered off the stage and down the steps towards the small group of photographers and reporters that were gathered around the stage. Shuichi then began almost bouncing up and down in anticipation as he saw Takanori make his way through the cloud of reporters towards were he and Yuki were standing.

"Oh my god! Yuki! Is he really coming over here?!"

"Well I did request a private meet and greet, so I would assume so." Shuichi was now just trying not to faint as the singer began making his way up the stairs with the gaggle of photographers on his tail. Takanori was then only a few yards away before Shuichi heard something from the crowd of paparazzi that made his stomach drop.

"Hey, is that Eiri Yuki?!"

"Oh wow! It is!"

"Who is that with him?"

"Oh I think that is Shuichi Shindou!"

"What?! The old lovers reunited? This has front page written all over it!"

Shuichi's eyes quickly grew wide in horror as he saw all the reporters run towards him and Yuki with camera's flashing over and over again. Before he knew it, they were completely surrounded and being bombarded with shouting questions.

" ! Does this mean that you and the famed Eiri Yuki are back together?!"

" ! Have you returned from America to reunite with you lost lover?!"

Shuichi was now in a full panic and he was sweating bullets and could feel large tears begin to fill his eyes as a million things began flying through his head.

'Oh no! This is the worst! Ryuichi is sure to find out now! What am I going to do?! This is it! Ryuichi will definitely leave me when he sees this!'

The disheveled singer then did the only thing he could think of and abruptly pushed his way through the reporters and ran as fast as he could away from them. The tears in his eyes finally began running down his cheeks as he ran and he ran until he could no longer hear the shouting behind him. Once he finally stopped running, he found himself in a small hallway somewhere in the large stadium standing right next to the men's restroom and he decided that that was probably the best place to hide for now until he could think of what to do. He quickly slipped inside the door and leaned against one of the cold tiled walls before his knees buckled and he slid down the wall pulling his knees in tight and burying his tear stained face in his folded arms. His mind was completely consumed with thoughts of all the worst things and all he could manage to do was continue to cry hysterically into his arms. He stayed just like that until he was abruptly snapped out of his thoughts by the feeling of a large gentle hand being placed on the top of his head.

"Quit crying already." Shuichi looked up with his eyes still full of tears to see the blonde standing in front of him looking as calm and cool as ever.

"B-but-"

"But nothing. I destroyed all their cameras and they won't be reporting any of this, but it's still probably best if we get out of here." The blonde then moved his hand from Shuichi's head to extend it out to him with a rare smile.

"Ok." The singer delicately placed his hand in Yuki's and allowed him to pull him off the floor. "Thank you Yuki."

"Don't mention it."

The duo then exited the bathroom still hand in hand and made a quiet exit through a back door of the stadium. Once outside Yuki promptly released the singers hand and proceeded to walk back towards the car with the still slightly shocked boy close in toe. It wasn't long before they arrived back at Yuki's car and both climbed silently inside. The blonde then started the car and began driving while Shuichi merely sat in the passenger seat trying to calm down and wipe the last of the tears from his eyes. Their drive continued in silence until Shuichi finally felt as though he was ok.

"So…where are we going now Yuki?"

"My place." Shuichi then swallowed hard; he knew that that was probably a bad idea but he also knew that he didn't have much of a choice and he figured it was the least he could do after what Yuki had just done for him. He then thought that this might even give him a chance to talk to Yuki and maybe convince him to let him out of this arrangement that he was stuck in.

"Ok."

It wasn't long before they were pulling up into the driveway of the author's home. Shuichi did his best to gather his courage once again as he got out of the car and followed the blonde into his home. Once inside Yuki calmly removed his shoes and starting walking towards the kitchen while Shuichi simply stood in the entry way in somewhat of a daze, being lost in his thoughts as to what he was going to say to the blonde. Yuki turned his head back just before he entered the kitchen to see the singer just standing there staring at his feet.

"You can go sit you know." The blonde's words snapped Shuichi out of his daze and he gave his head a good shake before removing his shoes.

"Oh right, yeah ok." Shuichi then set his shoes neatly aside and found himself a seat on the large leather couch in the living room.

"I'm going to get a beer, do you want anything?"

"Uh sure, tea please."

"You still prefer peach flavored?"

"Um y-yea."

"Ok."

As soon as the blonde disappeared into the kitchen Shuichi couldn't help but to smile and blush slightly. He couldn't believe that Yuki had actually remembered his favorite flavor of tea. This seemingly small idea only added to the singer's ever growing confusion about his feelings towards the blonde. Even as he sat quietly on the couch he couldn't help but to let his mind wander away from his determination to reason a way out of his situation and into fond memories of the time he spent with the author. It was only a few minutes before Yuki reemerged from the kitchen with a beer bottle in one hand and a steaming cup of tea in the other. He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to the singer before extending the glass out to him.

"Here." Shuichi happily took the glass with a smile and immediately took a few large sips; he always loved the way that Yuki made his tea; it was never too sweet or too bitter.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm." They both sat in silence for a few minutes drinking their respective drinks before Shuichi lowered his glass slightly and looked over at the blonde next to him with an inquisitive expression.

"Hey Yuki…I have a question." The blonde took another sip of his beer before looking back at the singer.

"What?"

"Why did you stop those reporters?"

"I think that would be obvious."

"No I mean…I just figured that if you hadn't done anything and Ryuichi found out that that would be in your benefit. So I guess…I just don't understand why you did it." The blonde then gave a small scoff at this.

"You really are an idiot sometimes. You really don't understand the idea of leverage."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't worry about it."

"But I still don't…nnn…" Shuichi then set down his now empty glass onto the table and placed a hand on either side of his head and the blonde let out a very small laugh.

"Is something wrong?"

"I…I feel kind of dizzy all of a sudden…and I feel really hot…" As he spoke, Shuichi's body starting feeling hotter and hotter until he felt as though his whole body was on fire and his whole head felt fuzzy.

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot to mention that I put a little something extra in your tea." Shuichi then removed his hands from his head letting them fall into his lap and looked at Yuki with a frightened shocked expression.

"W-what? What did you put…"

"It's just something that a friend of mine asked me to test out for her. It's only a mild sedative to relax the muscles…and a very powerful aphrodisiac. And it looks like it workings just fine." As the words left Yuki's mouth, Shuichi could feel the burning sensation quickly concentrate on his groin. He then looked down to see that his member was indeed growing at an alarming rate and was soon almost painfully hard.

"Nnn..Y-Yuki…w-why….?" The blonde then gave the now bright faced singer a very sinister grin as he set his bottle down on the table.

"Why do you think?"

Shuichi tried his very best to gather his thoughts and strength enough to move his legs and run before the blonde could play out whatever he had planned for him. Panic then immediately set in when his legs didn't respond and he realized that this time…there was no escape.

**TBC**


	8. Trapped

"Y-Yuki…please…just let me go home…" The singer pleaded as he once again attempted to move his legs to run but they instead only wobbled beneath him as he tried to stand and he quickly fell to his knees on the floor in front of the blonde. The sight caused Yuki to grin devilishly, much to Shuichi's dismay.

"Well even if you could walk, I really don't think you should be walking around town in your…condition."

"Nnnn…this isn't fair…" Shuichi was now struggling just to speak without groaning in agony at his throbbing erection and ever growing heat that was consuming his body.

"It may not be fair but there is no going back now."

Shuichi then looked up into the blonde's cool expression with flushed cheeks and teary eyes. He was desperately trying to figure out what to do but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't find a single way out. Upon making this realization, the singer simply lowered his head in defeat before speaking in a solemn tone.

"Ok…you win. I'll do whatever you want Yuki…" Shuichi then paused slightly for a moment to look back into the writers golden eyes with a pleading expression. "Just please…help me."

This was much more like the response that the blonde was looking for and he gave the pink haired boy a sly grin before grabbing onto one of his hands and gently pulling his semi limp body off the floor and onto his lap.

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of you."

The blonde then pressed his lips gently against the smaller boys. In his weakened state, even the tender feeling of Yuki's lips was enough to cause Shuichi to moan desperately into their kiss. The tenderness of the kiss in fact, drove the pink haired boy crazy and he roughly deepened their kiss in a desperate attempt for any sort of relief. He was quickly disappointed however when the blonde broke away from their kiss to look at the boy with lust filled eyes.

"Now…tell me pet, do you want relief?" The blonde's tone was very coy and seductive, only causing Shuichi's already throbbing member to ache with desire. The singer then averted his eyes slightly and gently bit down on his lip before answering; deciding that he would do anything to gain relief from the effects of the drug.

"Nnn….yes." This caused the blonde to smirk in a cocky manner.

"Well, what are you going to do to earn it?"

"Anything…" The pink haired boy's slightly raspy lust laced tone was more than pleasing to the blonde, causing him to grin wickedly.

"Anything you say?" The blonde's teasing was quickly becoming unbearable to Shuichi and his already fuzzy and flustered mind made an abrupt shift into survival mode, just wanting the pain and heat to go away. The singer then put on his must seductive face before leaning in close to the blonde to moan softly into his ear.

"Yes…anything you want Yuki." This new very seductive side of the smaller boy was enough to finally gain a response from Yuki and Shuichi could feel an ever growing bulge from the man beneath him.

"Mmm, now that's a good boy." The blonde then leaned forward slightly to catch the boy's lips in another heated kiss. With the singer distracted, Yuki skillfully slid a hand down to the boy's waistline and slipped it into his shorts before giving his erection a very gentle teasing stroke that caused the boy to break his lips free to cry out.

"Ahh!"

This caused the blonde to smirk once again, feeling very pleased with himself, before quickly catching the boy's lips with his own once again. The blonde then gave another teasing stroke of Shuichi's member, this time however when the boy tried to gasp and pull away, Yuki used his free hand to keep the boy's head right where it was so that he could force his tongue into the boy's sweet and moist cavern. Shuichi couldn't help but to continue moaning desperately into their kiss as Yuki explored every inch of his mouth while Shuichi did his best to keep up by swirling his tongue against the blondes. Yuki then took advantage of the boy's distraction once more and very slyly moved his hand to gently cup Shuichi's perfectly round ass before gently teasing and prodding and his tight entrance, causing Shuichi to break from their kiss to throw his head back as he cried out.

"A-ahh!"

The blonde's teasing made Shuichi's already weak body struggle just to support his own weight as a fiery heat continued to consume every inch of him. Yuki was quick to catch on to this and could feel the boy's body growing more and more limp on top of him and it wasn't long before Shuichi finally had to put all of his weight against the blonde so that he was leaning against his chest with his head resting in the nape of his neck. Yuki then very quickly slipped a finger into the boy causing him to simply moan into his neck, unable to even lift his head. The blonde then slyly slipped another finger inside the singer and began to move them in and out of him at an almost painfully slow pace. The slow pace was agonizing to the pink haired boy, through his agony however a clever idea popped into his head as he remembered one of the blonde's few weaknesses. Shuichi then gathered what little strength he had to lift his head slightly to nip perfectly at the blonde's ear. This took Yuki very much by surprise and caused him to abruptly shove his fingers deeper inside the boy, hitting his sweet spot perfectly causing Shuichi to moan loudly into his ear and buck his hips hard against him.

"Nnn!"

This sneaky move by the smaller boy caused the blonde's erection to quickly grow to the point that he had decided that he was done with the gentle teasing. Yuki suddenly pulled his fingers from the boy, causing a sad aching groan to escape from his lips, before wrapping both his arms around him and quickly standing to his feet with the singer's still semi limp body cradled in his arms.

"Yuki…w-what are you…"

"Just shut it and quit whining for once." Shuichi felt as though he was in no position to argue so he simply remained silent and allowed the blonde to do whatever he pleased with him.

It wasn't long before Shuichi turned his head slightly to see that he was being carried into the blonde's rather small bedroom. As soon as Yuki made it into the bedroom, he rather roughly dropped the boy onto the bed. Shuichi did everything he could to keep his eyes open, as he felt as though he might drift away into unconsciousness at any moment, to watch on in curiosity as the blonde walked away and back into the living room. The singer was now very confused, on top of being drugged and in aching pain, and without even knowing it, he let his eyelids close for what felt like only a second. After a few minutes however, he groggily opened his eyes to find himself now completely nude on the bed. His eyes then grew wide in shock upon noticing a strange feeling around his wrists and neck and fear again set in when he looked up to see his wrist bound together high above his head and tied to the headboard accompanied by a leather leash leading form his neck, causing him to assume that the feeling around his neck was from a collar. The adrenaline of this new situation gave Shuichi enough energy to look around the room and it was only a few seconds before he laid eyes on the tall shirtless blonde standing beside him snuffing out a cigarette into an ashtray.

"Y-Yuki…?" Shuichi's voice had a pathetic pleading tone that instead of earning him an answer, only earned him a devilish smirk form the blonde.

"I must say…this look really does suit you." Shuichi no longer had the energy to retort so he simply turned his head away from the blonde, only to have it roughly yanked back by the leash and collar that he was trapped in. The blonde then pulled up on the leash so that the singer was as close to his face as his wrist restraints would allow. "I gave you a compliment you know. You shouldn't be so rude…damn brat." Shuichi then winced slightly at the pain in his neck but answered none the less, almost as if his brain had flipped into auto pilot.

"Thank you Yuki…"

"That's better."  
The blonde then took Shuichi's chin in his hand and tilted it up slightly to catch his lips in a quick rough kiss that quickly turned the singer's attention back to his painful state of arousement. Once the blonde released his lips Shuichi looked back up at him with eyes glazed over with an odd mixture of lust and pain and was met only with piercing golden eyes that brought a surprising flutter to the boy's stomach. Shuichi was then taken slightly by surprise when the blonde released the leash from his hand and he fell back onto the bed. The singer however, didn't stay there long and without even a single word or command, shakily lifted himself up until the restraints around his wrists stopped him from moving any further. Yuki then watched on as the boy very seductively unzipped his jeans with his jeans to reveal his already very erect member. He then gave the blonde a very lust filled glare before taking his member into his mouth fully, causing the blonde to let out a small deep groan as he took hold the singer's pink locks with one of his large hands. At this point Shuichi had finally given in and was happy to please his capture by swirling his tongue perfectly around the writer's erection. He was then once again taken by surprise when the blonde very gently pulled back on his hair to pull mouth away before speaking to the now red faced boy.

"Stop…" Shuichi was now consumed by a mixture of fear and curiosity as to what he had done wrong.

"W-what's wrong Yuki…?" The blonde then looked at him with a soft expression before pulling gently on the leash and placing a tender kiss on the boy's forehead.

"Don't ask so many questions. I told you I would help you feel better didn't I?"

Yuki then unhooked the small latch that attached the leash to the thick leather collar that was around Shuichi's neck and threw it to the ground. He then pulled up on the collar itself to catch the singer's lips in a heated kiss. Shuichi closed his eyes and fully embraced the blonde affection and before he knew what had happened, Yuki had already climbed onto the bed, now fully undressed and propped himself over the smaller boy; their never parting the entire time. The blonde then wasted no time at all in pressing his member gently against the boy's entrance causing him to moan softly, letting him know that the muscle relaxing effect of the drug was doing its job just fine. Reassured by the begging whines of the boy beneath him, Yuki finally pushed himself fully into the boy causing him to arch his back and cry out.

"A-ahh…."

As soon as the blonde entered him, Shuichi felt as though a tidal wave had washed over him as the heat immediately melted away into a feeling of pure bliss. Yuki then slowly pulled back before burying himself deep back inside the singer causing his moans to grow louder as each movement came as a welcome relief, his only frustration now being that no matter how hard he pulled on the restraints, he couldn't move his hands to run his hands through the writers golden hair. The boy's writhing body beneath him caused Yuki to grin wildly as he picked up the pace slightly until he hit the sensitive spot inside of him perfectly. Much to both of their surprise however, with that one thrust, Shuichi fully released himself, with much relief, onto the blonde and the snow white sheets beneath him.

"Ahh!"

Yuki stopped only for a moment however before thrusting back into the boy. This time however, there were no moans and movements so he stopped all together to take Shuichi's face in his hand to see that his eyes were now closed and he was breathing softly.

"Hey! Wake up brat!" Much to his displeasure however, Yuki gained no response form the now very unconscious singer. He then let out a long frustrated sigh before pulling himself out and off of the boy. "Damn…"

The blonde then collapsed onto to back onto the bed next to Shuichi, not even bothering to untie his hands, before lighting a cigarette and reaching over to the night stand to grab his cell phone and flip it open to dial a few numbers.

" _Hello?"_

"It's me."

" _Oh! Well hello there mister lover boy author! How did it go? Did you win over your fair maiden?"_

"That part is none of your business."

" _You're no fun! Well how did the new drug work?"_

"Not so well."

" _What?! But I thought I had it perfect this time! I even added twice as much of the aphrodisiac!"_

"Too much sedative."

" _Ooh…well I'll tweak the formula then. Thanks again Eiri."_

"Whatever…crazy woman…"

*click*

The next morning seemed to come much too early for the blonde who had fully intended on sleeping in well into the afternoon, but was instead rudely awakened by the obnoxious sound of pounding that he soon realized was not coming from his head. He first tried his very best to ignore the annoying sound but it did not simply go away as he had hoped but only got louder until he finally lazily dragged himself out of bed. He then slid back on his pair of black jeans and lit a cigarette before making his way slowly and only half dressed toward the source of the sound. As he came closer and closer to the front door, he became increasingly annoyed at the nonstop banging.

"Alright alright!" Once the blonde finally reached the door, he let out a long sigh before opening the door with a sour expression. He was slightly surprised however to find himself face to face with a very angry purple eyed brunette.

"Where is he…" The brunette's voice was not its usual bubbly tone but had now taken on an eerily angry deep tone that was enough to give even Yuki a slight chill. The blonde would never show such a thing however and retained his usual cool calm demeanor.

"I think you have the wrong house." Ryuichi was none too pleased with this answer and he placed a small hand on the door and very firmly pushed it open farther before taking a small step to be closer to the blonde, glaring at him with fire in his eyes.

"I said…. where is he…" Yuki was quickly becoming more and more irritated with the pesky brunette and took great care to add just a touch of sarcasm to his response as he took a long drag form his cigarette.

"Look buddy…I don't know what or who you are talking about." The blonde was then blindsided as the brunette swiftly grabbed him by the shoulders and pinned him down hard against the door, slamming it against the wall in the process, before giving him a look that finally enough to actually slightly scare the normally calm blonde.

"Don't fuck with….Hiro told me everything, now…where is he!" Despite the brunette's very threatening demeanor, Yuki kept his cool but finally gave in to his demands.

"If you're looking for that damn brat…he is here." This was all the brunette needed to hear to push past the blonde and into his home whipping his head in all directions. After seeing no one in his immediate sight, Ryuichi turned back to the blonde who was now simply leaning against the open door with an irritated expression.

"Where is Shuichi?!" Yuki gave a scoff at this before pointed toward the bedroom.

"The door right there at the end of the hall."

Ryuichi then made a bee line toward the bedroom door before bursting through it in a slight panic. Upon opening the door however, his panic turned into anger and horror at what he saw. His eyes fixed immediately on the boy that he loved with all his heart unconscious tied naked to the bed with light bruises scattered about his body, dried semen on his stomach and a thick leather collar strapped around his neck. In that moment it was all he could to just to hold back the tears and he forced himself to stay strong as he rushed over to the bedside and quickly kneeled down besides Shuichi's limp body. He then began to hurriedly remove the collar and untie the straps from around his lover's wrist until his hands were free and he slowly lowered them down to be at his side before gently stoking the boy's face.

"Shuichi…..Shuichi wake up…please wake up…." Ryuichi was then disturbed when he caught sight of the blonde leaning against the door frame of the bedroom with a new cigarette now in hand. Just the sight of him caused the brunette to jolt to his feet in anger and rushing over to be face to face with the blonde.

"What the hell did you do to him you bastard?!" The blonde responded in a calm tone only after taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Well…from the looks of things, I fucked him unconscious." This earned Yuki a stiff unexpected punch to the face, knocking the cigarette out of his mouth; the brunette's strength taking him very much by surprise.

"You are a sadistic bastard…" Yuki rubbed his cheek slightly and spat a small amount of blood onto the hard wood floor before responding in a condescending tone.

"Feel better princess?"

This only filled Ryuichi with more rage and he used all his strength to fit the urge to punch the blonde again. He instead ignored the comment completely and turned his attention back to his lover. He rushed back over to the bedside and quickly wrapped the unconscious boy up in the sheet from the bed before picking him up and cradling him in his arms, while Yuki remained in the doorway. The movement of being hoisted out of the bed caused Shuichi to groan in pain slightly as his eyes weakly fluttered opened to lock onto deep purple ones.

"R-Ryuichi…?" This caused the brunette to snap out of his rage enough to speak softly to his lover.

"Shh…I'm here Shuichi. I'm getting you out of here." Shuichi's eyes then began to fill with large tears that quickly streamed down his cheeks.

"I-I'm so…sorry Ryuichi…p-please don't….leave me…" This filled Ryuichi's heart with a throbbing pain and he swiftly shifted Shuichi's weight to be held in one arm so that he could gently wipe the tears away from the boy's eyes.

"No no Shuichi…It's all going to be ok." Ryuichi then watched as the pink haired boy's began to flutter shut once again, but not before utter one last sentiment.

"I…l-love…you…" With those last words Shuichi fell unconscious once again and Ryuichi shifted right back into a fury as he turned to the blonde.

"What on earth did you do to him!"

"I already told you…I fucked him so well he got knocked out." Yuki then shot the brunette a very sinister and mocking glare. "I'm guessing you could never do that." The brunette then looked at the blonde with a look of a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"Did you really think that this idea of yours would work…? That if you blackmailed him that he would really just go falling back in love with you?"

"Well he is here isn't he?"

"You really are pathetic if you think this is how you would win him back. This isn't love…this is abuse and torture."

"I don't think I ever asked for opinion. Besides…it isn't my fault that I can give him what he wants…what you can't."

"Oh and what is it that you have in your twisted mind that he wants?"

"If you don't know…then you never will…and he will keep running back here….to me."

"You make me sick….you know nothing of his wants and needs. All you care about is yourself."

The blonde then remained coolly silent while Ryuichi put on a stern face and began to walk toward the bedroom door to exit the writer's home with his lover safely in his arms. As he approached where the blonde was perched however, he stopped for a short moment before leaving to give the blonde one last soul piercing glare and speak to him in the most eerie tone yet.

"If you ever come anywhere near my Shuichi again….I'll kill you."

**TBC**


	9. A/N: The Vote!

Just a quick update!

The new chapter is in progress but it would seem that I need everyone's help with a little something…

I have decided that I will be taking a vote on who Shuichi will choose…(dramatic music) I want all of faithful readers to decide our spunky pink haired singers fate. Will he stay with his beloved and devout idol? Or will he give in to his past and return to the cool blonde author and the lifestyle he had come to love all that time ago with? You decide!

So everyone please comment/review and cast your vote as soon as possible! And as always, thanks for reading!

-Shuichi77-


	10. Recovery

"Nnn…"

Shuichi groaned pathetically as he began to slowly come to. He slowly opened his eyes and his vision was very blurry for a few moments until all of his senses gradually returned to him one by one. The first thing he could make out was the sound of steady beeping followed by the sight of dim sunlight shinning in on bright white walls. He was then brought fully into consciousness at the sensation of gentle squeezing on his hand and the soothing sound of a familiar voice.

"Shuichi?" The singer slowly turned his aching head in the direction of the voice to see Ryuichi now standing at his bedside with a very worried expression on his face.

"R-Ryu….w-where…what's going on?" Shuichi's head still felt a little fuzzy and his memories seemed faint and distant. The weakness in the boy's voice was enough to break Ryuichi's heart and the brunette fought back tears as he gently climbed into the small bed before very gingerly placing his arm around the smaller boy so that his head was resting on his shoulder. The brunette then softly stroked the boy's now clean and soft pink hair.

"You're in the hospital sweetheart. You've been asleep for almost two days now." In his current state Shuichi couldn't quite wrap his mind around what he had just heard and all he could muster was the strength to look up at his partner with a questioning expression and choke out a few words.

"Wh-why? What happened…?" Shuichi was then immediately worried upon seeing the very pained expression on Ryuichi's face before he replied.

"Well, our press conference was cancelled due to some sort of last minute scheduling conflict with the American record label, so I came home early. When I got home, you weren't home so I went and looked for you everywhere and when I couldn't find you, I went over to Hiro's to ask if he knew where you were and well…he told me everything…about what Yuki was doing to you."

This caused Shuichi's eyes to grow wide in fear at the realization that Ryuichi now knew about his secret but he stayed silent as his partner continued, still trying desperately to remember anything that happened after the fiasco at the concert hall.

"So I went to Yuki's house to try and find you…." Ryuichi then paused and Shuichi's watched on in heart wrenching pain as large tears began to run down the brunettes cheeks followed by shallow sobs, which he had never heard from his idol before. "B-but…I was too late….by the time I found you, you were knocked out and tied naked to that bastards bed."

This caused all the dark spots in the singers mind to light up all at once and all of his memories came rushing violently back to him. The sudden surge of memories of being drugged, tied up and used was almost too much for the singers fragile mind to handle and he couldn't even find any words to say. The only response he had was to roll over to face away from his partner and curl up into a fetal position before letting large silent tears to roll down his cheeks. Ryuichi simply couldn't stand the sight of seeing his lover in pain so he placed a small gentle hand on the back of Shuichi's head in an attempt to comfort him.

"Please don't cry Shuichi…it's all over now, everything is going to be ok." This caused the pink haired boy to roll back over to face the brunette with tear filled eyes.

"It's not ok…this is all my fault. I should have never gone to see him in the first place and I shouldn't have let him blackmail me and take advantage of me…I'm such an idiot and I don't deserve to be by your side…" Shuichi then buried his face into the stiff pillow of his hospital bed and began to sob uncontrollably, causing the brunette to brush the hair away from his lovers face and gently coax his face out of the pillow.

"No Shuichi…this isn't all your fault, it's perfectly natural for a person to want closure after a break up, especially with the way he left you. There was no way you could know what he was going to do…" The soft sincerity in Ryuichi's voice was enough to calm Shuichi's sobbing only to be brought to tears again when the brunette began to cry again himself. "And…I'm the one that doesn't deserve to be by your side…I wasn't there to protect you when you needed it most…I-I failed you…" Shuichi could hardly stand to see the man he admired and loved so much in this much pain, and he weakly raised a wobbly hand to wipe the tears away from the brunette's face.

"Ryu….you didn't fail. You saved me….twice now." Hearing these comforting words warmed Ryuichi's heart and he quickly dried his tears before leaning down slightly to place a gentle passionate kiss on his lover's lips.

"I love you Shuichi…"

"I love you too…" This tender moment was enough to fill both boys with a small feeling of normality that brought great comfort to them both; this moment was interrupted however by the very obvious sound of someone clearing their throat. Both singers then turned their heads toward the noise to see a very tall, skinny, dark haired man standing in the door way wearing a white lab coat with a clipboard in hand.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake Mr. Shindou and for the last time Mr. Sakuma, hospital beds are not made for two. While you are here please use one of the chairs in the room, Mr. Shindou is still in recovery."

"Fine…."

Ryuichi was none too pleased with this request and gave a very pouty expression before gently climbing out of his partner's bed and returning to a standing position at the side of the bed. With Ryuichi now out of the doctor's way, the tall man made his way over to stand at the end of Shuichi's bed while flipping through the papers attached to the clip board.

"Thank you Mr. Sakuma. Now, Mr. Shindou, all of you tests have come back and it doesn't look like there are any broken bones or internal bleeding. The ligature marks on your wrists and neck as well as all of the bruises are all simply skin deep and will fade within the next few days." Shuichi really had expected some sort of horrible news, so this all came as a comforting surprise.

"That's great, thank you doctor."

"Yes well, although you are physically fine now we were able to get an idea of what might have happened: Your blood work came back just now and we found large amounts of a very power tranquilizer in your system as well as another substance that we haven't been able to identify. So it would seem that you were indeed drugged but with exactly what, I'm afraid we aren't sure. The good news however is that almost all of these drugs are out of your system now so you should slowly begin to feel better." These words were a blessing to the brunette who had been worried sick for days that something was seriously wrong with his partner and he was very quick to show his appreciation by extending a friendly hand out to the taller man who shook it firmly.

"Thank you very much doctor."

"Of course."

"So when can I take him home then?" Both singers were very anxious to hear the answer to this and both listened intently with eyes fixed on the doctor.

"Well although most of the drugs are out of Mr. Shindou's system, we would like to keep him overnight tonight for observation to ensure that there are no lasting effects. We also want to put him on a pain medicine regimen until the bruises start to heal and all the muscle swelling goes down." Ryuichi gave an affirming nod to the doctor's orders before addressing him.

"Whatever you say doctor, I just want him to get bet-" The brunette was interrupted however as the doctors words fully sunk into Shuichi's mind and he quickly shot up to a sitting position in his bed.

"No! I…nnn ow…" Shuichi was only up for a short second before a shooting pain shot through his body and a sharp pain ran down his spine and he collapsed back onto the bed with a groan, this outburst earning him a stern look from the doctor.

"Mr. Shindou please remain calm and stay lying down, you don't want to cause yourself any further injury."

"I'm sorry…but I can't stay here any longer." Shuichi then began to remove the blankets from his body and made a pathetic attempt to get out of bed with the IV still stuck in his arm. His attempt was futile as he was again filled with pain and forced to lie back down. Ryuichi was then quick to pull the blankets back over the boy before speaking to him softly.

"Shuichi, please do as he says."

"But I have already been here way too long. We have an album release right around the corner and I only have one song written. I can't let Bad Luck down."

"It's ok Shuichi; I already spoke with Mr. Sakano and Tohma and let them know what happened. Tohma said he doesn't want you to return to work until you have a clean bill of health."

"But….what about the album?"

"Tohma said he has faith in you and that in the worst case scenario, he will push the release date back a little to give you all the time you need to recover."

"B-but-"

"But nothing. You only need to worry about getting better." Shuichi was not entirely comfortable with the idea of missing any more work or pushing his release date back but he knew that he was no good to Bad Luck in his condition so he let out a long sigh before giving in.

"Alright…."

"Thank you." Ryuichi then leaned over to place a gentle kiss on the boy's forehead causing a small smile to cross his face. After he was sure their conversation was over, the doctor politely spoke up once again to address both men.

"Well all your vitals look good at the moment Mr. Shindou but you do need your rest, so I'll give you both a moment to say goodbye but then I must ask you to let your partner rest Mr. Sakuma."

"Alright."

"Great, I'll send the nurse in in just a few minutes to give Mr. Shindou his first round of morphine." Both singers gave an affirming nod at this. "Have a good day gentlemen."

"Thank you doctor."

"Yes, thank you."

"My pleasure."

With that, he doctor exited the room leaving the duo alone once again. As soon as the door closed, Ryuichi quickly snuck back into the bed and cuddled up next to his lover with a small giggle that in turn caused Shuichi to chuckle slightly at his playful partner. The duo then laid in peaceful silence together for a short moment before Shuichi timidly spoke up.

"Hey Ryu…can I ask you something?"

"Of course, you can ask me anything."

"Well I was just wondering…how did you get me out of Yuki's place? I remember being carried around, tied up and then everything went black and the next thing I knew, I was looking up at you; but then I don't remember how I got here." Ryuichi was actually rather happy to answer this, being rather proud of his daring rescue.

"Well at first he denied you were there but I got it out of him and he let me come get you…and I have to admit I did give him a good punch to the face…" This caused Shuichi to laugh slightly at the idea of the normally childish brunette getting one over on the writer. "…but when I was leaving, he did say something a little odd…."

"What did he say?" Shuichi then saw an odd expression on the brunettes face; it seemed like a mixture of confusion and pain.

"He said that he was the only one who could give you what you want and that I would never be able to." This baffled Shuichi completely as to why Yuki would say something like that and he meant by it.

"Give me what I want…? What does that mean?"

"I don't know…but he said that if I didn't know then I never would…and I have to say that what he said has been nagging at me…" Shuichi then gave his partner a sincere comforting smile before looking deep into his eyes.

"Well I don't know what he thinks he knows…but what I know is that all I need is you." This quickly erased the troubled expression from the brunettes face and it was replaced with a warm smile.

"Thank you Shui-chan." Ryuichi then took the smaller boys face gently in his hands and captured his lips in a tender kiss. Shuichi completely melted into the comfort of the lips he had missed so much and in that brief moment all his pain seemed to drift away and it felt to him that they were the only two people in the entire world. Shuichi had become so lost that when the brunette broke away, he let out a small whine that caused Ryuichi to chuckle slightly.

"Well I suppose I better be going then. You really do need your rest and I need to go down to the studio to take care of a few things." Shuichi couldn't help but to pout slightly at this.

"Alright…"

"Don't worry, I'll be back first thing in the morning."

"Ok."

The duo then shared one last kiss before Ryuichi reluctantly exited the room, leaving Shuichi alone with nothing but his thoughts. His thoughts and memories however were the very last thing he wanted to focus on so he did his best to distract himself by taking a good look around his hospital room. This did in fact come as a welcome distraction as his sight landed on the small table opposite his bed where various flowers and gifts were placed. He couldn't help but to smile as his examined each gift and could instantly tell who had placed it there. There was a large, very badly, hand drawn card with a picture of a guitar scribbled on the cover and Shuichi knew that it definitely Hiro's handy work. He then set eyes on a small plush bear that had a small bowtie tied around his neck that Shuichi would have bet money on that it came from Fujisaki. He was then filled with a warm feeling knowing that his friends cared so much about him and he finally felt truly relaxed and he rolled over onto his side to try and find a comfortable position. He let out a long sigh of comfort as he settled into his bed but was taken slightly by surprise when he looked over onto the small bedside table next to his bed and saw a single white rose with a small note tied around it. He didn't think that this was form Ryuichi, so he reached over and picked it up before unfolding the note with a curious expression. His relaxed and comfortable state was then brought to a screeching halt upon reading the note.

_Until next time_

_XOXO_

Shuichi then knew exactly who the rose was from and he was filled with a mixture of emotions all at once. He was furious that the arrogant blonde had the audacity to send him a rose after he was the one that put him in the hospital in the first place; but more than anything, he was afraid and curious as to how Yuki managed to even get into his room, let alone leave a rose. This all quickly became far too much for the singer to handle and he angrily crumbled the rose in his hand before throwing into the waste basket by his bed. He then rolled over in the opposite direction in a huff, so that he was looking out of the large window where he could see that the sun was already setting, and he did his best to try and relax again and put the blonde far from his mind. After a few minutes, Shuichi was finally able to drift away into a soft sleep that came as a great comfort.

Roughly twenty minutes or so passed by before Shuichi, even in his have awake state, heard the door to his room slowly open. The singer was not about to risk compromising his current state of rest however, so he simply ignored the sound, knowing that it was just the nurse coming to give him his medicine, and continued to try and sleep. Sleep quickly became harder and harder however as Shuichi was now focusing on the sounds of drawers being opened and closed and rustling of various things against the metal counter adjacent to his bed. After a moment, the room was silent once again but Shuichi was startled slightly at the sensation of small cold hands on his arm followed by the prick of a needle. Although this was a slight annoyance, Shuichi was none the less grateful to have some pain medicine so he groggily rolled over to thank the nurse. When he did however, his eyes grew wide in shock as he found himself face to face not with a nurse, but with a very familiar short woman in her distinctive round glasses and dressed in what looked like a store bought nurse costume.

"R-Reiji….?!" The small woman then gave a very sinister grin before speaking.

"It's good to see you again Shui-chan, it's been awhile." Shuichi would have been absolutely terrified just to see this woman on a normal day but now he was even more terrified as to what she was doing impersonating a nurse and what she just injected him with.

"W-what are you doing…" Shuichi's panic then began to increase as he could already feel his head get fuzzy as he was quickly slipping into unconsciousness.

"Oh I'm just doing a favor for a friend."

"Nnn…Wh…"

Shuichi could only manage a few pathetic syllables before he was once again forced into a deep sleep, not knowing what horrible things might lay ahead for him.

Meanwhile…

Ryuichi had been sneaking around the hallways of the N-G building, not wanting to deal with anybody, for almost an hour before he finally peaked around a corner and saw the person he was looking for.

"Pssssst….Mr.K…." Ryuichi was doing his best to be as quiet as possible and he was relieved when the tall American turned away from the woman he was talking to and walked toward where Ryuichi was hiding. Once K rounded the corner, he was abruptly yanked into a small room by the smaller brunette.

"Ryuichi, what is this all about?" Ryuichi was silent for a moment, listening to see if anyone was walking about the hallway outside the room but once he was sure they were alone he responded to the blonde who now had his arms crossed in a slightly annoyed manner.

"Mr.K , I need your help with something." K could hear the rare seriousness in the singer's voice and promptly uncrossed his arms and put on a softer expression.

"Sure Ryuichi. What's up? Is everything ok?"

"Well…I'm sure you heard about what happened to Shuichi?"

"Well all I was told was that he was in the hospital and would be out of commission for a few days. I assumed he is sick or something."

"He is in the hospital but he isn't sick…he was put there by Mr. Yuki" This caused K to put on a very curious and worried expression; it was true that it was no surprise to anyone that Yuki never treated Shuichi all that great but he didn't think that the blonde would ever actually hurt Shuichi.

"Really? What happened?"

"I don't want to get into the details but Shuichi was kidnapped and held hostage by Yuki and now he is recovering in the hospital."

"I see…well I'm sorry to hear that Ryuichi and I hope he will be ok, but what can I help you with?"

"Well in light of this recent event, I don't feel like Shuichi is safe. So I was hoping you would personally keep guard over him for a while; and I will compensate you handsomely for this service." K was silent in thought for a short moment before replying.

"Well I suppose I can do that; although I don't see how this is any different from what I do now."

"It isn't that different. Except that I would like him to be guarded around the clock and…I'd like you to use any means necessary to make sure that Yuki doesn't come anywhere near him." This caused K to grin slightly.

"Hmmm any means you say?"

"Right."

"I like the sound of that. Yeah, I'll do it."

"Great! Thank you Mr. K." The blonde then gently patted the top of the singers head with a wide grin.

"Of course. How can I say no to you?" This caused Ryuichi to giggle slightly before returning to a very serious tone once again.

"Oh there is one more thing."

"And what is that?"

"Under no circumstance can you say anything to Tohma about our arrangement." K raised an eyebrow curiously at this request.

"I can do that…but I am curious as to why you want to keep Tohma out of things. I would think that the safety of his new rising star would be very important to him."

"Well it is true that Tohma wants Shuichi to get better and he even admitted that Yuki was out of line, but he still has a great deal of feeling towards Mr. Yuki so I don't want to take any chance of him interfering or tipping him off." The taller man thought very deeply on these, balancing the pros and cons of doing anything behind his employers back; but in the end he decided that Tohma would never really fire him, he was after all the best manager that N-G had.

"Yeah I can see how Tohma might be a problem…alright, I'll make sure that he doesn't find out about my little side job." This brought great relief to the brunette and he suddenly threw his arms around the taller man, taking him just slightly by surprise.

"Thank you so much K. This really means a lot to me." K then gave his former client a large grin and pat him on the head once again.

"Anything for you Ryuichi." The brunette then gave a wide grin before shifting back into a serious tone.

"Well Shuichi is currently at the hospital so could you go ahead and head down there and keep watch over him?"

"Of course."

"Great. Thanks again K. I'm going to run home and grab Shuichi a change of clothes then I'll meet you at the hospital; I want to check on him one more time before I go home for the night."

"Alright, I'll see you there." The duo then exited the small room together before leaving the building and splitting up into opposite directions.

It was only about fifteen minutes until the tall gun slinging American was pulling up in front of the hospital. As soon as he stepped out of the car, he looked behind him to see that Ryuichi was now stepping out of the backseat of a black car and walking over to meet him.

"That was fast."

"Yeah well I already had a bag packed and I was anxious to get here so I hurried." K couldn't help but to chuckle slightly the brunette that was ruffling through the small duffle bag in his hands. "Don't laugh at me! That's not nice K! What's so funny anyway?" Ryuichi's voice and mannerisms were momentarily back to the normal bubbly childlike side of the singer, causing K to laugh even more.

"Oh nothing…you are just really funny when you're love." This caused a slight blush to cover Ryuichi's cheeks and he laughed slightly at himself before shifting back into a serious mode.

"Well let's get going."

"Alright."

The duo then entered through the automatic glass doors of the hospital and approached the female receptionist that was seated behind a large desk. Ryuichi was then quick to speak to the woman.

"Excuse me, we are here to see a patient." The sound of Ryuichi's voice caused the woman to look up from her papers with a smile.

"Certainly; what is the patient's name?"

"Shindou, Shuichi." There was then a short silence as the woman typed the name into the computer before looking back at Ryuichi with a slightly puzzled expression. "I'm sorry but it says here that Mr. Shindou checked out a little under an hour ago." This immediately threw Ryuichi into a panic and he suddenly dropped his duffle bag before slamming his hands down onto the desk in a panic.

"What?! No that can't be right. When I was here earlier the doctor said that he was keeping him here overnight for observation." The woman then turned her eyes back to the computer screen before addressing the brunette again with an even more confused expression.

"Hmmm this is odd…his chart says that he was supposed to stay overnight but it looks like one of our nurses cleared him for release. Funny though, there is no name listed under the releasing doctor or nurse…" Ryuichi was now in a full panic and was doing his best just to keep form hyperventilating. K quickly noticed his panicked state and stepped forward slightly to place a gentle hand on his back before speaking to the receptionist with a stern expression.

"Well surely he didn't walk out of here on his own, does it say if he was released to anybody?" Again the woman typed a few things before looking back from her computer.

"Yes actually. It says here that he was released into the care of one…Eiri Yuki."

**TBC**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to everyone for reading! And I still need more votes! The score is currently tied and a decision must be made!
> 
> -Shuichi77-


	11. Crisis and Confession

"Nnn…ack….my head…w-where…"

Shuichi's eyes slowly began to flutter open, brought on by a steady pounding in his head. His whole body felt heavy and his head, apart from the pounding pain, was very fuzzy. In an attempt to figure out what was happening, Shuichi lifted his heavy arms slowly to rub his eyes groggily before giving his head a gentle shake to wake him up. After giving his eyes one last good rub, he was finally able to bring his vision into focus but what he saw was none to pleasing. He forced his weakened muscles to turn his head slightly to his right to look through a clear glass window and see the streaking lights of street lamps whizzing by, causing him to come to the conclusion that he was in a moving car. He then turned his head to his left to set eyes, not too surprisingly at this point, on the cool blonde with one hand on the steering wheel and the other holding a cigarette. Upon seeing the blonde, Shuichi let out a long aggravated groan before addressing him.

"Kidnapping? Why am I not surprised?" The sound of the pink haired boy's sarcastic comment caused Yuki to take his eyes off the road just long enough to look over and give his captive a small chuckle and a cocky smirk.

"I'm glad you aren't angry. You're annoying when you're pissed off."

"I didn't say I wasn't pissed, I just said I'm not surprised."

"Either way, I'll take it."

"Whatever…but what do you really hope to achieve in kidnapping me Yuki?"

"You will see; all in good time." This retort only angered the small boy and he let out a small sigh before replying.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"It means exactly what it means. Don't ask so many damn questions."

"I was kidnaped out of my hospital bed that you put me in; I think I have the right to ask as many questions as I please." This earned a low growl from the blonde as he made an abrupt turn from the road.

"Alright fine! You are so impatient." It was then only a short moment before the car rolled to an unexpected stop in a small parking lot. Shuichi, now finally able to move his body freely, whipped his head around in all directions in confusion as to why they had stopped or where they were.

"W-what's going on? Where are we?" The blonde then shot the boy a cool glare that quickly stopped his racing mind.

"Do you ever stop with the questions?" The tone of the blonde's voice was much softer than usual and had a hint of exhaustion to it, causing Shuichi to actually feel bad.

"I-I'm sorry Yuki…I'll stop." The blonde then let out a relieved sigh before climbing out of the car and making his way to the passenger door. He then opened the door and leaned down to speak gently to the boy perched curiously in the seat.

"Thank you. Now, come with me."

Shuichi then watched on in a slight state of awe as the blonde extended a large hand to him with a warm genuine smile. As soon as his eyes locked on to golden ones, Shuichi became almost hypnotized and took his hand without a word or worry in his mind. The smaller boy was then effortlessly and gently hoisted from his seat and the door was closed softly behind him. Yuki then gave the boy one more sly smile before clasping onto his hand firmly and turning to walk down a small gravel path with the mystified singer following behind without question. Shuichi's gaze remained fixed on the blondes broad strong shoulders as he was led along, his mind completely blank. It was then only a short moment before Yuki stopped beneath a dim street light and released the boy's hand and turned to look at him, with his hands placed coolly in the pockets of his black slacks. Shuichi then took a moment to snap out of his daze and look all around him. He was then that he was very surprised to find that they were now standing atop a small bridge; the very same bridge where they had first met all those years ago, beneath the very same street lamp. He then turned his gaze back to the cool blonde in front of him.

"Y-Yuki…I-" Before Shuichi could speak any further, his words were cut off by the blonde.

"Please…just let me say what I have to say." Yuki's voice was soft and his tone was very sincere.

"O-ok." Yuki then let out a long deep breathe before speaking.

"Look…all those things I said before, when you came to my house, well every word was true. I did leave something out though…" The blonde then paused for a moment to run a hand through his hair as he wrestled to find the words to say.

"What Yuki? You can tell me."

"Well once I had begun to really lose my cool back in America, I was at a bar one night and I ran into that crazy woman from XMR."

"Reiji?!"

"Yeah that one. Well she kept buying me drinks and eventually…I ended up telling her everything."

"What do you mean? Everything about what?"

"About why I left Japan and about how I was feeling at the time…about you; and things sort of escalated from there. She convinced me to come back to Japan and she told me that I should just tell you what happened and how I feel. So the next day…I left everything behind and came back to Japan. But when I got here and found out that you had found someone else, I gave up. At that point I was just content to be able to see you again, even if it was from afar or from the back of crowded clubs and concerts. I never expected you to ever show up on my doorstep… and when you did, I just didn't know how to handle it." This sensitive and open side of Yuki was still something that was completely new to Shuichi and he was having a slightly difficult time wrapping his head around the whole situation. Every ounce of common sense within him was screaming at him that he should be furious after everything he had been put through, but seeing the blonde like this pushed all those feelings aside.

"But then why Yuki…? Why have you blackmailed me, drugged me, kidnapped me and treated me so badly?" These questions caused a sour expression to cross the blonde's face and it looked as though he was at a loss for words and remained silent for a short moment, only causing the singer to become flustered. "Yuki why?!" This outburst was finally enough to stir the words deep from Yuki's heart.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you brat!" Yuki quickly realized that he had yelled at the boy and was quick to calm himself before continuing after taking a deep breathe. "From the second that I opened that door to see you standing there…the only thing I can think about is you. The first time you showed up, I acted on pure instinct. After thinking about you for so long and being apart from you, all I wanted in that moment was for everything to go back to the way it was before. Then after watching you run away, I thought that I would never see you again…" Despite his best efforts, Yuki allowed a few small tears to roll down his cheeks as he spoke. "I couldn't believe it when you came back…ever since then, my only goal was get you back. I wanted to possess you completely…so that I could never lose you again. That's why I blackmailed you." Shuichi's heart was now pounding out of his chest at what he was hearing and it was all he could do just to try and carry on the conversation without breaking down.

"And drugging me?"

"That was all that bat shit crazy woman. She got in touch with me after I got back to Japan and she was so annoying and just kept calling so I just started taking her calls. I actually ended keeping her up to date on my situation and after I told her that I was blackmailing you, she asked me to test out some drug she was making for her crazed fan girl following. I thought I had nothing to lose. I….I'm sorry…" The blonde had to avert his gaze as he apologized, being none too comfortable with those particular words.

"I-it's ok Yuki…but why do you always treat me so coldly? I know I am annoying…but I never did anything wrong to you." The blonde couldn't deny that this was true and could only give a small scowl as he tried to find an answer.

"I know you never did anything wrong besides being annoying as hell sometimes…but I…I don't know how to explain it…" This was not the answer Shuichi was looking for and crossed his arms in an angry manner.

"Try." The blonde could then only grit his teeth and try his best to explain his mixed up way of treating his lost lover.

"It's like…most of the time when you are around, the constant whining and nagging just makes me want to toss you out the door; but…every time you walk out the door, to go to work or whatever, I get this sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, like something was ripped out of me. Then when I see you again, I just can't help but to want to punish you for leaving and all I want to do is consume you completely. I guess I could say that…when your around I take it for granted, then when you leave, I just can't stand it. I suppose I'm just messed up that way…" This was the one true answer that Shuichi had been looking for for so long and it was then that the blonde's dramatic attitude shifts and cold behavior at times actually began to make sense. The singer then uncrossed his arms and went back to a much softer and understanding mood.

"So you kidnapped me to tell me all this…?" Yuki then turned his gaze back to look directly into the singer's eyes with a genuine face.

"Yes…and to tell you that I really…I really do love you." Shuichi could no longer fight back the tears and allowed them to stream down his face, reddening his cheeks as they did.

"Yuki…I don't know what to say…"

"Say you love me…"

Meanwhile…

"Damn it! How could I let this happen?!" Ryuichi was now pacing angrily back and forth in front of the hospital building, while K stood aside and watched as he attempted to resolve the situation.

"Ryuichi please try and stay calm." This caused the brunette to stop dead in his tracks to look at K with teary eyes.

"How can I calm down?! Shuichi is gone! And that sadistic bastard has him and is doing god knows what to him! I'm supposed to be there for him! To watch over him and protect him!" The brunette then paused for a moment before falling to his knees with his face buried in his hands as he sobbed. "I-I failed him again…" The sight was enough to break even K's calm demeanor and he was quick to bend down to comfort the singer.

"Ryuichi…I know you are scared, but we will find him. Yuki couldn't have taken him too far." Ryuichi then lifted his head from his hands and sniffled a few times, allowing his tears to slow before replying.

"Y-you think so?"

"I do. Besides…I have an idea of where to start." This perked the brunette right up causing K to smile slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. This has Reiki written all over it." This caused the singer to quickly jump to his feet in shock, almost knocking K back as he did.

"What?! You really think she has something to do with this?"

"Well I can't think of anybody else connected to Yuki that would have the knowledge and the wardrobe to get NG's number one rising star out of a hospital undetected."

"Hmmm, that's a good point and I suppose it's worth a try." The tall blonde then gave the singer a wide grin while rustling his hair.

"My thoughts exactly. Give me just a minute."

"OK!" Ryuichi gave a big thumbs up before K walked away to be just out of ear shot of anybody coming or going through the hospital doors. He then flipped open his cell phone and dialed the numbers that he had avoided for so long.

" _Hello?"_

"Hello Rage"

" _K! So nice to hear from you! But I've told you not to call me that you know!"_

"Well it only seems fitting for the current situation."

" _Oh? And what situation is that?"_

"Cut the act. I don't have time to play around with you right now."

" _Fair enough…but I dabble in many affairs, you need to be more specific."_

"Alright fine. I'll make it perfectly clear for you: I need the location of . I know you are in Japan and I know you are involved in the situation concerning Shuichi."

" _Oh that situation! Yeah I know where Yuki is, but if I tell you what's in it for me?"_

"I'm not in a bargaining mood. Tell me where he is and I won't go to XMR with all the details of your exploits after tracking you down and personally handing you over to Ryuichi so you can feel his wrath."

" _Alright alright! Don't go talking to the director! You really are a mean man K…."_

"So I've been told. Now, where is Yuki?"

" _He went back to the beginning."_

"What the hell does that mean?!"

" _Well I'm not going to make it that easy K. Have fun!"_

*click*

"Damn…." K flipped his phone shut rather roughly before returning to Ryuichi's side.

"Well?! Did you find anything out?" K let out a long sigh before replying.

"Well…Reiji was definitely involved and she knows where Yuki is." This caused Ryuichi to begin bouncing with excitement at the thought that he would soon be reunited with his lover.

"Really?! Where is he? Let's go! Let's go!"

"See that's the thing…she didn't exactly tell me where he was." This immediately brought Ryuichi's small moment of happiness to a grinding halt and he shifted quickly into his serious side.

"Well what did she say then?"

"She said: 'He went back to the beginning.'" This caused a very serious glare to consume Ryuichi's expression.

"Back to the beginning?"

"Yes." Ryuichi then grabbed K by the arm and began dragging him towards his car.

"Come one K, let's go." Despite K's confusion, he quickly climbed into the driver seat of his car followed by Ryuichi.

"Ok so what's going on Ryu?"

"Just drive…I know exactly where he took my Shuichi."

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome back! Thank you all again for reading and many thanks to everyone who cast their vote. The votes have been tallied and it was a tight race but we have a winner! So please stay tuned for the exciting finale where the winner will be revealed!
> 
> -Shuichi77-


	12. The Decision

"Hurry K hurry!"

"I'm driving as fast as I can!"

The brunette was literally bouncing in his seat as his anxiety was reaching critical mass and all he could think about was getting his stolen lover back. While the anxious singer writhed about in his seat, K did his best to stay calm and focused so that he could get them safely to their target. His efforts seemed to pay off luckily, as it was only a few more minutes until they were rolling to a stop in a small dimly lit parking lot. As soon as the car stopped moving, Ryuichi exited at lightning speed and in a matter of seconds he was opening K's door and pulling him by the arm.

"Come on K! Hurry up. We have to go get Shuichi!"

"I'm coming." The tall blonde had become desensitized to the brunette's strong personality after so many years and the tugging on his arm and high pitched plea seemed almost common place to him now.

"Well come faster!"

After turning off the car, K allowed the singer to pull him from the car and continued to let him cling to his arm as they began to walk down a small gravel path. The duo walked along the path for a few short moments until they turned a corner and Ryuichi could see the light from the street lamps that lined the bridge, peeking through the trees and brush. The sight sent the singer into an almost frenzied state and he abruptly released K's arm and began darting towards the lights. K did his best to keep up but it wasn't long until the brunette was well out of sight. After another short moment Ryuichi rounded another corner and his heart almost skipped a beat when he emerged from the brush to set eyes on the pink haired boy that he had been searching for, standing at the opposite side of the small bridge.

"Shuichi!" The familiar voice caused the small boy to quickly whip his whole body around to set eyes on his lover.

"Ryuichi!" The brunette then made a mad dash towards the boy and almost knocked him over when he pounced on him, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck. Ryuichi then quickly relaxed his grip so that he could face his partner with a worried expression.

"Shuichi I've been so worried. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine, I promise. I'm not hurt."

"Thank God…" Ryuichi then let out a long breathe before finally noticing the figure that had been watching them since he arrived. He glanced over the pink haired boy's shoulder to see the arrogant blonde standing in his usual cool manner with a cigarette hanging from his lips. He then let go of Shuichi completely and barreled towards the blonde, capturing the collar of his jacket in his small hands.

"How dare you….How dare you! I warned you…I told you that if you ever touched him again…I'd kill you." The brunette then gave a wicked glare deep into golden eyes as he tightened his grip on the taller man's shirt. Yuki however, remained calm and looked back at him with a calm expression.

"I'm sorry. This was the only way to get both of you here."

"What the hell are you talking about?!"

"I mean-" The blonde's words were then cut off by Ryuichi's companion who had just arrived on the scene.

"Ryuichi! Let him go."

"Stay out of it K!" The brunette was then taken by surprise as he was hoisted from the ground by the tall foreigner.

"This isn't the way Ryuichi."

"Put me down!"

"No."

"K! I have to settle this!" K then lifted the distraught singer slightly higher to look at him face to face.

"I know you are angry, but why don't you just hear him out? Find out why he brought us here." This caused the brunette to let out an aggravated sigh and calm down slightly.

"Fine…"

"Thank you. Now, I think it's best to keep some distance between you two."

K then gently set the singer back on his feet while still keeping a firm grip on the collar of his shirt. He then gently pulled him backwards for a few yards so that they were now standing back at the opposite end of the small bridge, far enough away from the blonde that K was comfortable releasing the singer from his grasp. Yuki simply remained where he was, staring coolly at the duo opposite him, while Shuichi remained standing in the middle of the bridge in a slightly bewildered state, not knowing at all what he was supposed to do. The air was quickly filled with a thick tension that was only broken after a short while by the feisty brunette.

"Alright Yuki! You have us all here, now what do you want?!" Ryuichi then watched on intently as the blonde took a long drag on his cigarette before finally speaking.

"I think it's time we straighten all this out."

"I couldn't agree more." The brunette was doing his best to fight back his anger but his words still hissed through his teeth in a fiery tone. "How exactly did you plan on settling this then?" Yuki then took a moment to avert his gaze to the dazed pink haired boy standing in the middle of the bridge before looking back to the brunette just past him.

"It's time he made a decision, on his own. He needs to choose right now and if he chooses you then I will disappear for good." Shuichi's eyes grew wide at this and he quickly turned his gaze to look at his partner, waiting for his reply.

"If that's the way you want to do this…then fine." Shuichi then snapped out of his daze briefly to attempt to add his two cents into the situation.

"Do I get any say in the way we do things?!" He was then quickly answered by the writer.

"No."

"Yuki!"

"Shut it." Ryuichi was quick to jump in to defend his lover after the rude comment from the blonde.

"Don't talk to him like that!"

"Alright! God…let's just get on with it already."

"Fine." Ryuichi then turned his gaze back to Shuichi and took a few steps forward to meet him before taking him gently by the hand and pulling him back to the end of the bridge. Shuichi then wrapped the brunette in another tight hug before speaking to him in a soft voice.

"Ryu…I love you so much. I'm so sorry that I have put you through all this. Everything is my fault and I started all of this…I hope you can forgive me." Ryuichi could see large tears bringing to well up in his lover's eyes but he was quick to wipe them away while gently caressing his reddening cheeks.

"Hush now, there is nothing to forgive."

"But-"

"But nothing. I understand, things happen, and I knew about your past well before I fell for you. I always knew there was a possibility of Yuki coming back to Japan, I just had no idea what he would do if he did. No one could have seen all this coming. Please don't blame yourself Shuichi."

"Ok…"

"Good. Now, I need you to know some things."

"O-ok." Ryuichi then took a deep breath before baring his soul to beloved partner.

"Shuichi…I love you, with all my heart. From the very first day that I met you I knew that you were something special. You have such a big heart and are so talented, the truth is I have envied from the very beginning. The day that you said yes to me was the happiest of my life and every day since has been so amazing. I wouldn't trade the time we have had together for anything in the entire world." Shuichi's eyes quickly began to fill with tears once more as his heart warmed from the sweet words from the man he had idolized for most of his life.

"Ryuichi…I love you too. I-I don't know what to say…" The brunette then gave a warm smile before taking hold of both Shuichi's hands tenderly.

"You don't need to say anything love. But, I do have a confession to make."

"What's that?"

"Right as I was leaving the hospital to come find you, I got a phone call from ."

"What?! What did he say? He wasn't mean was he?"

"No he wasn't mean. He did most of the talking…he just told me how he felt about you and a lot about what has happened over the past week. Crazy thing was he actually apologized to me for the way he went about things."

"Wow…that is strange."

"I know…" There was then a short silence gazed into each other's with small smiles. "But there is one last thing I have to say."

"Ok."

Ryuichi then pulled the smaller boy close and whispered something in his ear. He then pulled back to see that Shuichi had wide eyes and a blank expression. Ryuichi simply gave him a warm smile before gently cupping his face and placing a tender kiss on his soft lips. Shuichi remained at a loss for words before he finally came across something to say.

"I…I guess I'll go talk to Yuki then…"

"Ok." The brunette then placed one last kiss on the boy's forehead before he turned and walked away.

Shuichi took in a deep breath before making his way towards the tall blonde who was standing beneath the street lamp on the other side of the bridge with one hand in his pocket and the other clutching a cigarette. Once the pink haired boy came to a stop directly in front of the blonde, Yuki tossed his cigarette to the ground and remained silent, awaiting judgment. Shuichi stood in front of him in silence for a moment before suddenly landing a hard slap right across the blonde's cheek.

"What the hell?!"

"That is for everything that you have done to me and all the pain and worry that you have caused Ryuichi!" This caused the blonde to grit his teeth in anger, trying his best to remain calm.

"Fine…I guess I deserve that."

"You do. Now…I've heard what you have to say and you need to know that I do understand that you were hurting, but blackmailing and drugging me is not the way to show that you care." Yuki then looked down to the ground momentarily in a rare display of shame and humility.

"I know."

"So you understand that what you did was wrong?"

"Yes…."

"Good. Now something has really been nagging at Ryuichi and I both, so I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"When Ryuichi came and got me from your house after you drugged me, you told him that he couldn't give me what I really need but you can. What exactly were you talking about? What is it that you think I need?" Yuki then took a moment to choose his words wisely and took another deep breath before continuing.

"You really want to know the truth? You might not like it, but I am right."

"Yes, I need the truth."

"Well have you ever wondered why you kept coming back? Why you never left even after the very first time I treated you badly?"

"N-no…I always just came back because I loved you."

"That's part of it; but the truth of the matter is that you need the abuse."

"What?! That's a horrible thing to say Yuki!"

"I don't mean that you enjoy being mistreating exactly. Look at it this way, your whole life you have been a free spirit. You are hyper, driven and over emotional; and all your friends just go along with it and let you throw your temper tantrums and they let you go hide in a hole whenever you get your feelings hurt. I on the other hand, don't let you do any of those things because I know that that is no way to achieve your dreams. Don't you remember how you got to a million records sold for the first time?"

"I…I do. I got to go on a date with you."

"Exactly. Instead of letting you give up, I bullied you into success. It's all about balance and with you, you need a personality that is just as strong as your to counteract you." Shuichi began completely mystified by this reasoning and he could hardly believe how much sense the blonde was actually making.

"I guess…that sounds about right."

"I know; but it's a two way road as well. You balance out my over negative personality…you bring out the good in me Shuichi."

"I do?"

"I think that is obvious brat. No one else can make me do things I don't want to do; no one but you." The duo then remained silent for a moment as Shuichi tried to gather his thoughts.

"You still shouldn't treat me so badly Yuki."

"I know." Shuichi then took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking once more.

"Because you know…you are going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life now. So you need to start learning how to treat me better." The blonde remained completely silent for a moment with wide eyes and mouth slightly agape, running those words through his head over and over again making sure he heard them correctly.

"What are you saying…" The pink haired boy then stood on the tips of his toes, threw his arms around the blonde's neck and caught his lips in a heated passionate kiss.

"I'm saying that I love you Yuki. I truly do love you and I want to be by your side." The blonde then happily let a few tears of joy stream down his cheeks as he pulled the boy in and clutched him tightly to his chest.

"I love you too…Shuichi." The singer then wiggled free from the writers grasp to look up at him with a wide grin. The duo then walked over to the brunette and his tall body guard. Ryuichi had a few small tears running down his cheeks but he still put on a smile as Yuki extended a hand to him which he shook firmly.

"Are you really ok with this?"

"It hurts, I won't lie, but his happiness means everything to me. So please take good care of him Yuki."

"I will." Shuichi then wrapped his idol up in a tight hug before saying goodbye.

"I'll always love you Ryu."

"And I'll always love you Shuichi; and don't worry, I'll always be around."

"I'm glad." The two singers then exchanged large grins before Shuichi turned to Yuki once more.

"Let's go home Yuki."

"Yes, let's go home."

The long lost lovers then turned and walked away hand in hand, off to start their brand new life together. Their past was jaded and it had been a long and very rocky road to get to where they were now, but in that moment everything felt right to the singer for the first time in so many years. Just before they disappeared from sight, Shuichi looked over his shoulder to glance at Ryuichi once last time, and he smiled as he thought about the words that had been whispered in his ear, the words he would always remember his idol by:

 

"He needs you Shuichi. Make him sparkle….make him sparkle just like you."

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone for reading and for all your wonderful comments! Also, thank to everyone who placed their vote to decide Shuichi's fate!
> 
> This may be the end but please stay tuned for the steamy afterward!


	13. Afterwards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for the afterwards!! Yay!

"Y-Yuki! Calm down already!"

Shuichi was now trying desperately just to stay on his feet and struggle free of the blonde's grasp as he stripped away his clothes piece by piece, all before they had made if fully past the door frame of Yuki's home.

"What do you expect? You are finally mine."

"You could at least wait until we make it inside!" This finally caused the blonde to let out a gruff sigh and stop his assault of the small singer enough for him to be able to gain his footing. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me just yet." The blonde then gave a very wicked grin before scooping the boy clear off the ground and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Yuki! What are you doing?!"

"Taking you to bed."

"Now?!" Yuki then kicked open the bedroom door and dropped the boy onto the bed rather roughly and began to undue his tie and unbutton his shirt.

"I think I've waited long enough."

"Now just wait a second! What do you mean? It hasn't actually been that long since we have done it you know. And what did you mean that I am finally yours? We have barely been apart at all since I found you." Shuichi then watched on as the blonde allowed his shirt to drop to the floor before climbing onto the bed to be hovering above him. Yuki then gazed down at the boy with a softer than usual expression and spoke in a much softer than usual tone.

"I mean exactly what I said. You haven't been mine until now. I have just been stealing you from someone else or tricking you into bad situations…and I think I have waited long enough to have you; to truly have you as mine. No tricks, no lies, no guilt, no ultimatums, just you and me together properly."

Shuichi was definitely beginning to enjoy the softer side of the blonde, the side that actually made him feel loved, and he could only answer by pulling him down to catch the blonde's lips in a heated kiss. Yuki quickly deepened their kiss and Shuichi was happy to allow him entrance so that they could swirl their tongues together, enjoying the familiar taste of the other. The need for air is what finally made them part but Yuki wasted no time in taking advantage of this and swiftly removing every shred of the small boys clothes, leaving him naked and blushing beneath him. Yuki then stopped to take in the sight of pale white flawless skin adorning the body that he craved more than anything that was now sprawled out willing on his bed, not to mention his now very erect member that begged for attention, and the blonde was more than happy to give it. He gave a wicked smirk before running a long finger teasingly along the entire length of Shuichi's member.

"A-ahh…"

The blonde still loved the seductive sounds that the singer made in times like these and he was determined to hear much more. With this plan in mind Yuki leaned down and placed a teasingly gentle lick across the sensitive tip of Shuichi's member causing the boy to gasp as he shuddered. The blonde then looked up into the singer's large lust filled eyes with a grin before taking his entire length into his mouth causing the boy to arch his back in pleasure. He then began to swirl his tongue perfectly around Shuichi's cock, filling the air with breathy moans. The blonde then gazed up to catch a glimpse of the very lusty face on the pink haired boy as he fought for breath and the sight was more than enough to make his own erection to throb with desire. Yuki took advantage of the boy's preoccupation and slyly slipped a long finger into the singer's tight entrance.

"A-ah!"

Yuki then gave the tip of Shuichi's member one last flick with his tongue before lifting his head and moving to catch his soft lips in a heated kiss. Shuichi continued to moan into their kiss as Yuki slipped another finger inside him, directly hitting the sweet spot inside of him that made his blood boil.

"Nnn!"

With his target found, Yuki began to poke and tease at that spot until Shuichi could no longer hold back his cries and he broke their kiss to throw his head back in ecstasy.

"Y-Yuki…I can't take it anymore….please…" This caused the blonde to smirk once again.

"Please what?" Before the boy could answer, Yuki made sure to hit his sweet spot perfectly once more.

"A-ahh! P-please! I want….I need you Yuki!"

This plea was finally enough for the blonde and he quickly removed his fingers, with a disappointed groan from the singer. He too could no longer hold back so he effortlessly flipped the small boy over onto his stomach before taking hold of his hips and coaxing him up onto his hands and knees. Yuki then positioned his solid hard member against the boy's entrance teasingly. This caused Shuichi to look back over his shoulder at him with a desperate pleading expression. This face was the final straw for the blonde and he finally let himself go and pushed quickly into the boy who immediately winced at the pain and grabbed desperately at the sheets. Shuichi was then completely taken aback when instead of silence or a sarcastic comment; he felt a gentle hand begin to rub softly on his back and a soft voice from the blonde.

"Are you ok?" This strange new situation was enough in and of itself to remove any all thoughts of pain from the small singer and he simply looked back at the blonde once again with a lusty smile.

"Y-yeah…."

The blonde then removed his hand to replace it back on one of the boy's slender hips before pulling himself almost completely out of his entrance and pushing slowly all the way back in.

"Ahh…"

The singer's soft moan was all the encouragement Yuki needed to pull back once more and this time slam back into the boy.

"Ahh! Yes…"

Yuki could no longer go easy on the boy that he had loved for so long and he then began to thrust into the boy with more speed and power, sending both of their moans and groans entangling together in the warm air of the bedroom.

"H-harder Yuki."

The blonde happily obliged and took a firm hold of the singers hips to give him extra power when he rammed into him, this time hitting his sweet spot dead on causing Shuichi to throw his head back as he cried out. Shuichi's muscled began to tighten around Yuki cock so perfectly that he could no longer control himself at all and he began thrusting desperately faster into his lover as Shuichi bucked his hips back in perfect time to meet his thrusts. The heat, desire and passion of the situation quickly began to bubble over and with one last perfectly placed thrust, Shuichi went screaming over the edge spilling himself onto Yuki's snow white sheets.

"Y-Yuki!"

Shuichi orgasm made every muscle in his body tense and tighten, especially those around the blonde's member. This spasm sent the blonde over the edge right behind his lover and he released himself fully into the boy.

"NN…Shuichi…."

The lovers remained just as they were, panting for breath, until Shuichi's knees began to buckle beneath him. Yuki then pulled himself out of his partner just in time to allow the small boy to collapse onto the bed, completely exhausted. Yuki quickly followed and plopped down onto the bed next to him, too tired even for a cigarette. They remained in a peaceful silence for a moment before Shuichi gathered his strength enough to roll over and prop himself onto his elbows to look into brilliant golden eyes.

"Yuki…I love you…so much." The blonde then gave a genuine smile before lifting his head just enough to place a tender kiss on the singer's lips.

"And I love you Shuichi."

The singer's strength then gave out and he collapsed back onto the bed as his eyes began to grow heavy. The blonde looked on happily at the sight, feeling truly happy for the first time in so many years. He then gave a small smile before wrapping a strong arm around the singer and hoisting him up delicately so that he was now resting soundly on his muscled chest. Shuichi was able to keep awake just long enough to gaze into the blondes eyes once more before nestling against his chest and falling into a deep sleep. The blonde could also no longer fight off sleep but he made sure to place a gentle kiss on the singers head before drifting away to sleep with one final whisper.

"I love you…you'll never know just how much."

**END**


End file.
